Infinite Scenario
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: As Kazuto tries to regain normality in his life after SAO, time is cut short when something unexpected happens in Japan. The world has literally changed into the VR Nightmare he escaped from last time, along with new threats and old friends. He's beaten death once, can he beat it again?
1. Morning Thoughts

**Authors Note: I have changed the name of the new story from Family Bonds to Infinite Scenario because I have a different type of mindset for this story. More info at the bottom, enjoy the first chapter of the SAO Infinite Scenario.**

* * *

Kirito quickly woke up in a state of panic as he panted heavily while unconsciously clutching his bedsheets. He had woken up from another nightmare about his time in SAO. It's only been weeks since his revival from SAO and he was still having nightmares.

 _"_ _It's only 5 in the morning, I guess I got at least two more hours of sleep before getting ready for therapy._ " He thought as he slowly lied back down. Pulling the blankets over his frame he then buries his head deep into his pillow, that was very soft and breathing.

Wait a minute….

 _"_ _Pillows don't breathe…_ " he turned his head over to face his perpetrator only for his eyes to widened in shock. Lying right next to him was his adoptive—no sister, his sister Suguha snoring softly into her own pillow. He forgot that his sister would kind of sort of sleep with him to keep him from either hurting himself. His nightmares have deteriorated ever since that meeting with Asuna.

Okay really every night until his head was clear.

He's been seeing a lot of things in his head that has given him slight paranoia for his friends, some of the dreams he's been having involves him losing himself to his madness and kill them all slowly and painfully while tears fall from their eyes in betrayal and sadness. This has made him a little on edge of himself and he tried to distance himself from the group to keep them safe but unfortunately Kotone and Suguha caught on his actions.

Kotone would try to talk to him whenever they were alone but couldn't get much out of him and Suguha basically told him that she would stay with him every night until he would say something to her. He'll be honest as much as it sounds annoying it really gave him some comfort and relief so know that his friends still cared for him.

"Still…..how long will it last until I lose them for good?" he asked himself silently while gazing down into his lap. He could feel himself losing to that madness of his. He could it feel it's hands clawing through his mind trying to get out and be free. His madness has also been escalating since Asuna and it makes wonder about just what did she do to him.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt movement beside him, turning he saw Suguha open her mouth releasing a yawn before closing it and quickly shifted herself back into a comfortable position. Kirito softly smiled at her before letting out a surprised sound and quickly turned his head away from her.

Suguha was in the bed with no blanket and well…..she was half naked. She wasn't wearing her red pajama top as it was discarded on the floor and she didn't have on anything in the lower part of her body except her underwear leaving once again….half naked.

 _"_ _Why is my sister in the bed with me only wearing her bra and panties? And why is she not in her pajamas!?"_ he thought as tried to keep himself from thinking imitate stuff. Realization then dawned upon as he figured out what he was sleeping on. _"Oh dear god, I was sleeping on her chest, that is not cool. Ugh now she's gonna think I'm a complete pervert and I am not a pervert okay?"_

He then quickly laid down onto his own pillow to try and go back to sleep but Suguha still asleep somehow used her hands to find her brother's head. Her hands went from his back to his shoulders and then she found his head tapping it a few times and before turning his body over and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself towards him.

Kirito was now panicking as his sister slowly sighed in contempt as she put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him to her chest resting his cheek on her breast. _"This is not helping! I need to break myself out of this before she wakes up."_ he thought as he struggled to break free which proved pointless as Suguha just held him tighter around his head and then wrapped her legs around his making him trap.

 _"_ _Dammit."_ He thought as his face heated up. As his head laid on her chest he could hear the soft heartbeat come from his sister which calmed him down and made him feel safe.

He sighed to himself before accepting his fate/demise. "I hope she doesn't kill me for this within the next two hours." He muttered as he relaxed as let himself fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Sayuri Household:**

In the house on the second floor, there were 3 doors down the hallway from the three flights of stairs. Two doors were facing each other and door in the middle at the end. On the opposite end beside the steps was a railing/counter hanging over with the living room in view.

On the left side the door was wide open, and the lights were off while the door in the middle there was some sound coming from the bathroom. It was the sound of water running as there was someone inside before a few seconds later it the sound of water stop. The next thing that came was the sounds of pitter patter as soaked feet hit the floor and stop. The door opened up revealing Strea who was up bright and early with a towel covering from her legs up to her breasts as she sighed in contempt.

"Ah, there's nothing like a nice long warm shower to start the day." She said as she walked out the bathroom closing the door before entering her own room. She walked into her own and close the door before turning the lights on revealing what was inside. In the room, she had a white full linen bed with purple pillows and blanket. She had a desk on the far-right side of the room near the wall next to two tall windows gazing over the residential area. On the left side of the room was a small cushion pillow and her closet with her dresser right next to it.

Moments later, Strea is sitting on the bed with wearing a purple bra and grey panties thinking. She is thinking about the events that have happened in the past couple of weeks since Kazuto woke up from his coma.

If she was being honest with herself, things haven't been easy for them. Kazuto had been on edge after his confrontation with Asuna which worried her. She also noticed the slight change in Kotone, she's been keeping an eye on him the most whenever he wasn't with Suguha. Even though all of them were assigned to watch over him, she's been doing that job the most.

 _"_ _Hmhmhm, Kotone may not realize it yet but she's slowly falling in love with Kirito. Her voice goes a little higher than when she's talking to any of us and she sometimes looks away from him while speaking."_ she thought before crossing her arms together and pouted.

"Mm, it kinda sucks that I can't play matchmaker with them. Sachi will probably try and stop me while Sugu and Koko may actually kill me for going too far or doing something stupid that would get Koko to do something." She said to herself with her eyes closed with a thought cloud above her where a chibi version of herself was running from chibi kotone and chibi suguha with raging eyes and swinging their swords around.

She looked up and quickly popped her thought cloud before sighing once more. "I think I should let this go at its own pace. And if nothing happens then I will step in, so for now I will observe." She said before looking over at the wall where her clock was and saw that it was 6:35 A.M.

"Well time to wake up Sachi." She said as she walked out the room and into her sisters. Unlike Strea, Sachi was a pretty heavy sleeper and was not really a morning person like her sister. She opened the door and she saw her sister sleeping on the bed while holding a blue stuffed snowman in her arms.

In her room she had the same bed as Strea but instead of purple pillows and blanket, she had blue everything even the walls and ceiling. Her sisters room was just like hers, but everything was on the exact opposite side and instead of having a cushion chair, Sachi had a book shelf.

Strea walked over to her sisters' side and smiled at her soft snoring before slowly pulling out the snowman from Sachi's hold making her whimper. She then proceeded to wake her up by poking her in the stomach. "Sachiiii~~Time to wake up~~" Strea sung as she poked her little sister in the stomach. Sachi let out a few small giggles from being tickled before slightly moaning.

Sachi let out a small yawn as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Opening them, she saw Strea in front of her not realizing that she was naked.

"Good morning Sachi."

"Good morning Strea." Sachi replied as she rubbed her eyes again and her vision became clear as she saw Strea's full figure and went back to sleep. Her eyes suddenly widened, and she sat up again taking a look at her sister's half naked form before being reduced to a stuttering mess.

"S-S-S-Stre.."

"Sachi, what's wrong your suddenly turned red?" Strea asked as she jumped on the bed and placed a hand on the younger girl's forehead. "You're not sick are you?" she asked innocently.

"Strea…."

"Huh?"

"Why….are you….why are you only in your bra and panties?" she asked making Strea look at her in confusion before looking at herself and finally noticed her attire.

"Oh…hmhm oops my bad." Strea gently bopped her own head with a sheepish smile on her face. "I guess I was focused on waking you up that I forgot to get dress…silly me." she stated.

Sachi was still blushing as she silently pointed her finger to the door. Getting the signal, Strea quickly left the room immediately closing the door behind her. Sachi then grabbed a pillow and pressed her face and screamed in embarrassment after seeing her sisters body. Sachi knew that her sister always had a knack of forgetting things sometimes, but clothes was somehow the one thing she would forget about constantly.

"I know I shouldn't blame her for it but…..I hate it when she does that." Sachi groaned removing the pillow from her face. _"She always does something with her antics to cheer me up whenever I was sad about my old guild or Kirito."_

 _"_ _Kirito."_ That one name ran through her mind over and over again. Her friend, she noticed how he was slowly starting to detach himself from the others, everyone did. She would hear from her sister that his nightmares have been getting worse lately and put him on edge around us. At first, she thought he was trying to ignore them but she noticed the look in his eyes, she saw the fear he was holding but not at them for them.

 _"_ _I remember when Suguha told us that he would hurt himself in his sleep just to keep the nightmares away. He's afraid of himself being near us because he thinks he might hurt us and lose himself._ " She thought clenching her fist in anger.

 _"_ _Again…..one of my friends is suffering on his own and I'm not able to do anything about it. Again, I'm useless." She thought before clenching her fists even tighter._ _"Not this time. I refused to sit on the sidelines and watch helplessly as my friend suffers, I'll be there to help him no matter what obstacle. Kirito, I will never let you see that yourself as someone dangerous to those closet to you. I swear it."_

She vowed to herself as she clutched her fists on the bedsheet before releasing them and thought back to Strea. "*Sigh* Sometimes I wonder…if she really is innocent or just messes with me." She told herself not knowing that Strea was outside her door leaning against it quietly laughing to herself.

It's true she was innocent on most things, but she really loves messing with everyone around her with small things like this. _"Oh my little sister, one day you will appreciate my genius. Now what are we going to do today since it's Saturday?"_ Strea thought as she went back into her own room to get ready for the day while thinking about what her and Sachi should do for activities.

* * *

Kotone groaned as the sun rays hit her in the face and turned over to get some more sleep while clutching a pillow to her chest. She was about to rest once more until her alarm clock woke her up. IT started off with loud beeping sound before it was instantly smashed to pieces.

Philia on instinct, grabbed her shoe from the side of her bed and smashed it on top of the alarm clock. She then groaned in annoyance realizing that she just broke another alarm clock. "There goes another one. I swear that's the fifth clock I've broken within two months." She said as she sat up and rose her arms above her head stretching them out.

"Mmmmmm *sigh* I need to go and buy myself another alarm clock or at least something that's more durable." She said gazing at her clock and narrowed her eyes. _"That is the last time I let Klein give me a cheap alarm clock."_

"Anyway what's today?" she asked looking at her calendar on the side of her wall next to her bed. "It's Saturday. Well might as well get ready for school and- wait what?" Kotone looked at the calendar again to make sure she wasn't going crazy and saw today's date January 31, 2025. "It is Saturday."

"So why do I need to get up so early at 7:00 in the morning?" she said as tick marks appeared on her head. She tried to remember the reasons of why she needed to get up so early in the morning and then her phone made a ring sound. "Huh?" She grabbed her phone and saw that she had a text message from Strea and opened it.

 _"_ _Hey Koko~~ Don't forget that we're having another group meeting today. You, me, Sachi, and Sugu are going to that big cherry blossom garden."_

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that. Wait what about Kazuto? Is klein watching over him today or no?" Kotone asked herself before sending a text back to Strea.

 _Kotone: What about Kazuto? Is he not coming with us?_

 _Strea: He has rehab today. What about Klein? Isn't the red samurai going to watch him while were out?_

Kotone could only groan inwardly to herself as she thought about Ryo. She wasn't sure because the said man kind of had a job outside of the group and it was Saturday so he may be working.

 _Kotone: He may be working today it's Saturday remember?_

 _Strea: Oh right…..hey could you see if he was available?_

Just as Kotone was about to answer, her phone ping again and this time she got a quick message from Ryo as if he heard Strea's question.

 _Ryo: Sorry girls but I will be working all day today. I'm helping Andrew unload some new products he got for his shop and it arrives in the afternoon and I have to do something this morning so I won't be able to do anything today._

"That's just great." She then got another message from Ryo.

 _Ryo: But if anything happens to you five, tell me immediately and I'll be on my way okay! See ya Later!_

Kotone silently laughed at herself before messaging Strea.

 _Kotone: You got all of that?_

 _Strea: Yeah. Do you think that we should cancel the trip today?_

 _Kotone: We wait until we hear from Suguha. You know she watches over him more than we do._

 _Strea: True. I'll text you when I get an answer from her, until then later Koko!_

Kotone then placed her phone back on the dresser before slumping to the bed and released another sigh. _"I hope Kazuto will be okay on his own. I noticed that he's been trying to detach himself from us, but I already figured out that he would the moment we ran into Asuna."_

Asuna. That girl, bothered her so much. And not just physically but mentally as well. Kotone was worried about Kirito back when she saw his bloody wrists. He didn't say anything about what happened to her or the others that day until a text message from Sugu told her about what occurred.

 _"_ _Asuna….." she mentally hissed before frowning. "Kazuto was already troubled enough with the killings, and guilt, even if it wasn't his fault."_ She didn't blame him for the killings the Laughing Coffin, none of them did. He was forced to kill them since they were trying to kill him first which was why he separated himself from them. That played a huge part in his mental state and then that day with Asuna.

"I've never seen him so cold like that before. Then again, it was my fault that he became that in the first place." It was when he brought her to meet Sachi, Strea, and Klein. Some Laughing Coffin members decided to follow her after she got her memories back from the Hollow Area and was a green player again. As they fought against them, her, Sachi and Strea got caught by two members that were hidden in the trees and Klein was stabbed in the shoulder. And then they got Kirito with paralysis and pinned him to the ground. That was when they started torturing them and then…

Kotone quickly brought her hands to her mouth and shuddered at the mere thought of what happened afterwards. When all of them were pretty much close to death, that was when they felt an aura of death come from Kirito. He killed the member pinning him by slicing off his head with one of his swords not even looking at them. And just when they were about to kill Klein and Sachi, he was already at the two members throats and not only did he cut off their hands, he also sliced them in half. Then to Strea, the member holding her quickly tried to give Kirito a threat about hurting her, but he was already dead after a sword went through his head.

 _"_ _I was already released because the last member tried to escape but he couldn't get far as Kirito came in front of him and chopped off his legs, and then stepped on his chest to stop him from moving. He told them that we were off limits, and next time he would do much worse. After leaving the last one alive and sent him to his own guild with a teleportation crystal, Kirito finally turned around and saw us. He saw the fear and horror on our faces."_

 _"_ _When he walked over to us….we step back from him in fear. I saw his eyes, they were so hollow and empty and then moments later they returned to his normal black ones. It was then he saw what he did to Laughing Coffin, he looked at the dead bodies in shock before they pixelated and then at us. He broke. He said one word to us "Sorry" and then he instantly teleported to somewhere else._

She really regretted that day, she wished it never happened.

 _"_ I let my fear get the best of me and looked at what it did." Kotone said as a tear rolled down her cheek and she gritted her teeth in anger before screaming and threw her shoe at the wall making a dent in it. She then slid down the bedside and wrapped her arms around her knees. She blamed Laughing Coffin for that event but she mostly blamed herself. He looked at her for support and she walked away in fear and that hurt him, she blamed herself for hurting him.

When they tried to find him, they could only go by the rumors that were spread across SAO. A solo player in black clothing going around killing Laughing Coffin members and then leaving without a trace. No matter how hard they try they could never catch up to him and then Asuna who somehow heard about him, started shadowing him and eventually both became forced aquiantances.

 _"_ _Asuna."_ Kotone still doesn't know what her intentions were for Kirito or what she had in stored for the rest of them. But one thing she did know is that she would never let Asuna get near him again or hurt him any further.

"I guess I better get ready for the trip."

* * *

Suguha woke up as her eyes opened and her vision was met with an empty view of her brother. She quickly gasped as her eyes widened in alert and was about to sit up until she felt weight on her chest. She looked down and found her brother sleeping within her chest snoring softly.

Suguha released a small sigh before blinking twice and gazed down at her brother before frowning at him. "Oni-chan." She muttered before moving her free hand and lightly tapped his cheek. She heard slight groaning come from him as his eyes opened for a few moments before he went back to sleep.

Suddenly Kazuto eyes flew open and he yelped in surprise before falling backwards off the bed and onto the hard-wooden floor. He groaned as he rubbed his head and looked up at Suguha who was giving him a pout.

"M-m-morning imouto."

"Oni-chan…."

"I'm-sorry-it-was-an-accident-I-didn't-mean-to-sleep-in-your-chest. I-woke-up-early-and-you-were-already-eep!" He talked very fast to try and explain the situation before Suguha was off the bed next to him and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Kazuto…..slow down." She told him softly as he nodded his head before continuing. "I'm not mad at you but if you wanted to sleep on me you could just—" she was interrupted as her brother suddenly took her hand off his mouth and spoke.

"Nonononono. I woke up earlier from another uh-dream and found you sleeping on the other side of the bed WITHOUT CLOTHES ON!" he shouted as he waved his arms frantically not to mention his face was still burning red. "And then when I try to go to sleep you trapped me in your arms and I tried to get out, but your arms and legs are a lot stronger than mine." He finished.

Suguha thought about his answer and remembered what happened last night. She stayed up to watch over him for any nightmares that may have occurred and must've fell asleep. For some reason she also felt the urge to not sleep in her normal pajamas and it didn't really bother her.

"Hmhmhm, I'm sorry about that Kazuto. I guess I thought you were a pillow and must've trapped you into my arms." She chuckled at him.

"Yeah, like I said I did not mean for that to happen nor did I think I would get trapped." He said as Suguha giggled at him. She then remembered that he said dream instead of nightmare to her when he stuttered.

"Oni-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Did you really have a good dream or was it another nightmare?" she asked him. Kazuto thought about making a lie to keep her from knowing but he knew that would just make her upset and it's not like he could hide that from her. Ever since his nightmares started, she's been with him to keep him from hurting himself or worse.

"*Sigh* No, it was a nightmare." he answered sadly before slumping against the side of the bed, Sugu leaned back as well and grabbed his left hand with her right before giving it a gentle squeeze.

"What was it about this time? Was it the same or something different?" she asked slowly.

"It…It was worse." He started before releasing a sigh. "I was seeing the faces of those I….I killed in the past….Laughing Coffin members…..they just stared at me with blood running down their faces." He started trembling at the memory of his nightmare.

"And it wasn't just them…I saw….I saw Sachi's old guild in front of me as well along with anyone else I couldn't save in SAO….they all stared at me with no pupils in their eyes and had blood running down just like the others and…..and…." Kazuto stopped there as he slowly started breathing erratically from the memory.

"Kazuto…..Kazuto.." Suguha called out as her brother started hyperventilating. She saw that the veins in his arms were started to glow black as they crawled up from his hand to his elbows. _"Not again."_ She shouted mentally before placing her hand on his shoulders. "Kazuto look at me, focus on my voice, calm down please." She called out to him.

It didn't work as the black veins started going past him elbow and up into his sleeves meaning that it was reaching his shoulders. "Kazuto….please…..listen to my voice and calm down. There's no one else in here but us…okay…..calm down." Suguha said softly as the veins stopped moving and his breathing slowed down. Her voice seemed to reach him as the veins slowly descended back to his hands and faded away and Kazuto feeling dizzy collapsed into his sisters' arms and onto her chest.

"There we go…that's better." She whispered softly into his ears as he slowly relaxed into her arms. She stayed there with him as they both stayed on the ground for a few minutes before Kazuto moved out of her arms and looked at her. "Feeling okay?"

"A little bit. Thanks, and sorry about my panic attack." He apologized and frowned while turning his head away from her only to be turned back as Suguha cupped his face and leaned her forehead against his.

"Kazuto, it's okay. No matter how bad your nightmares get, no matter how hurt you feel, I'm always right here for you. Nothing will make me leave you." she stated.

"Suguha." He whispered as he reached a hand up to her left still on his face and grasped it. "Thank you imouto." he murmured silently as Sugu smiled softly at him. Her heart always fluttered whenever he said that, it meant that he was willing to reconnect with her and mend the sibling bond between them. He also started calling Midori Kaa-san more often as well. Her brother really wanted to fix things between them and even though she knew that they were never broken in the first place, she was glad that he was willing to do so.

"What time is it?" Suguha asked.

"About 8:30." He answered her. "Don't you have to get ready to spend the day with the others or something?"

"Oh! That's right. Strea planned for a girl's day at the cherry blossom garden." Suguha remembered as she stood up revealing herself and pulled Kazuto up along with her before he turned his body away.

"Um sis?"

"Huh?" she asked him before he pointed at her. She looked down and realize that she was still partly naked. Now usually she would freak out and blush a bright red but since it was her brother she was really embarrassed. "Hmhmhm, sorry oni-chan. Just let me grab my pajamas." She said as she grabbed her top and pants and left to her own room.

After she left, Kazuto sighed in relief before slumping to his bed. As he did that he thought about his nightmares and how bad that they were getting. He's been trying to figure out what Asuna had done to him when they both exchanged their blood.

 _"_ _Well more like I was forced too when she cut my wrist open like sushi and gave me her own when she kissed me."_ He thought annoyed at the fact that he was basically powerless to stop her. Even though it's been a week since he's woken up, it's been two months, and his body still is not as active as it used to be, so she had the advantage in that conflict.

Plus, he missed out on what has happened in Japan and had a lot of catching up to do. "Well time to get ready for therapy." He said to himself as he stood up and walked over to his closet until he heard a voice appear in his head.

 ** _"_** ** _Have fun at your therapy session Kirito~~_** _"_

"!" Kazuto quickly turned his head around and was met with nothing but silence in his room. "What was that just now?" he muttered. _"An illusion? No, the voice sounded too real to be a fake. And sounded like it was teasing me at the end?"_

Kazuto wasn't sure as he pulled himself away from those thoughts and went to his closet to pick out his clothes and get ready for the day.

With Suguha, she was laying on her bed thinking about what had just transpired moments ago.

 _"_ _It's happened again."_ She thought about the black veins that emerged from his body earlier. She remembers seeing the first night he came home and freaked out when she first saw it. It was small that time and only glowed on his hand, now it shot up to his elbows.

 _"_ _I'm worried on what's happening to him. This isn't a side effect from VR Link is it?"_ she thought in curiosity. She still doesn't know all the details of what's wrong with her brother but she knew enough not to leave him on his own….well except today.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her phone vibrate on her dresser. She picked it up and opened it to see that she you received a text message from Strea.

 _Strea: Morning Sugu._

 _Suguha: Morning Strea._

 _Strea: Hey, are we still on for today, our field trip to the garden? I just talked to Koko about it._

 _Suguha: Um…._

Suguha wasn't sure how to answer this one. On one hand she wanted to hang with the girls and get to know more about them while on the other hand she wanted to be near her brother for in case he has any panic attacks. She was about to respond to Strea about canceling until she heard a knock on her door.

"Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Go ahead and have fun with the others." He said softly as his voice rang through the door. Sugu walked over and barely slid it open since she was still half naked.

"Are you sure?"

"It's okay Suguha. I'm just gonna go straight to the hospital and then come back home promise." He stated. Suguha looked at him for a few moments before sighing to herself.

"Okay. But if anything happens, I'm coming straight back to you okay." She informed him as he nodded his head and went back to his room. Suguha then proceeded to text Strea back and tell them that they were all set.

 _Suguha: Okay, we're all set for our trip. Meet up at the school around 10:30._

 _Strea: Will do, I'll tell Koko. See you later!_

Suguha put her phone back on the dresser and got herself ready for the day. After getting dressed, she went downstairs to make breakfast for her and Kazuto and stayed in the house until it was time to go.

* * *

Kotone was at the school in her original attire waiting for the other girls to meet up. She wore a blue hoodie with a blouse underneath, yellow skirt and black thigh-high socks with white shoes. She was leaning against the fence near the school gate. Strea thought that this would be their original meeting spot since they all meet here after school.

"*Sigh* it's so boring out here. Maybe I shouldn't have come here so early." Kotone said as she focused her gaze on the street in front of her and watch the citizens walked by in their daily lives while waiting for her friends.

She didn't have to wait for long as she felt something breathing behind her. On Instinct, she jumped up and pulled out a sheathe dagger from within her hoodie and pointed it towards her perpetrator and was met with two yelps of surprise.

"Eep!"

"Whoa! Kotone calm down it's just us!" Strea shouted as she and Sachi jumped back in panic. Strea was wearing her normal long sleeve white button-down blouse, with a black skirt and black boots. As for Sachi she was wearing a blue polo neck sweater with black leggings and blue boots.

Seeing that it was just her friends, Kotone calmed down and apologized for her actions. "Oh….sorry Strea, you both startled me that's all." she said as she put her dagger back in her hoodie.

"We were about to say hi and surprise you but um, you kinda beat us to that already." Sachi said with a nervous smile.

"Hey! Koko, didn't I tell you no weapons on this trip!" the pale brown-haired said with a stern expression.

"Sorry about that but it's a force of habit." She replied. Strea understood Kotone's reasoning since she and Kirito were always ambushed in SAO, but they were in the real world now and no one from Laughing Coffin could hurt them.

"Give it."

"What?"

"Give me the dagger." Strea ordered.

Kotone blinked once or twice before replying in a confused matter. "Why?"

"Because this is a peaceful trip to the park, we are not on a boss raid, not clearing a quest, or ambushed by any Laughing Coffin members. It's just us four girls going to the park and have a good time okay?" Strea explained.

Kotone wanted to protest but the more she thought about Strea's statement the more she saw how right Strea was. This was supposed to be a trip to get away from all the stress and get their minds off everything that's happened in the past few weeks.

 _"_ _*Sigh*_ okay." She said in acceptance and handed her dagger over to Strea who put it in her purse.

"That's good now we just need to wait for Sugu and we're all set." Strea stated. On cue they saw a motorcycle come to a stop at the sidewalk near them and saw Suguha and Kazuto as they both took off their helmets. "Oh, never mind."

"Hey girls." Suguha greeted before turning back to her brother as she got off the bike. "Are you sure your gonna be okay oni-chan?" she asked him.

"Don't worry, you go ahead and have fun I'll be fine okay?" he reassured her.

"Okay."

"Hi, Kazuto."

"Hey Strea, Sachi, Kotone, have fun with my sister today and take care of her while I'm gone okay?"

"Don't worry she's in good hands, you just get better at therapy and then get some rest." Strea replied as he nodded and put his helmet back on. He waved at them before he revved up his engine before riding off the side and back onto the street heading towards the hospital.

"Bye Kazuto!" Sachi shouted as she waved at his disappearing figure.

"Okay girls, let's make our way to the metro and get ready for the best girls day ever!" Strea cheered as she pumped her arm high into the air while walking in the opposite direction.

"Yeah." Suguha said while Sachi giggled at her both following the hyperactive girl while Kotone stayed behind looking at Kazuto's direction. She knew that she should enjoy today but she was still worried about him and wondered if it was a good idea to leave him on his own.

"Hey Koko!" she was brought out of her thoughts by Strea shouting at her.

"Hurry up before we leave you behind!" she shouted at her. Kotone turned her head back at Kazuto's direction one last time before turning forward and ran to catch up with the rest of the girls.

* * *

Up on a roof top across from the school, there was a teenage girl laying on her front side while looking through the scope of her sniper rifle at Kotone and the others. She had pale skin and black eyes with dark hair tied in small ribbons by the sides of her face, she was wearing a pair of half-rimmed glasses with oval-shaped lenses.

As for her outfit she was wearing a brown blazer with a white button up shirt underneath and brown skirt with black high knee socks and brown haruta shoes. "So those are his friends huh?" she said before turning her scope to the other direction and followed Kazuto and his bike. "Hmm?"

She was taken away from her scope when her phone suddenly vibrated through her pocket. She reached in her blazer and pulled out her phone and opened it as a message came through.

 _?:_ Chiyoda _Hospital._

"Chiyoda Hospital." She whispered as she stood up gazing at the far left to where the hospital was. The wind suddenly flowed against her and her bangs came across her face, she pushed it behind her ear before speaking again.

"Alright, Time to meet SAO's savior/killer Kazuto Kirigaya." She said aloud packing up her gear and then walking away. "Or should I call you by your moniker…The Black Reaper."

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay hope you enjoyed the first chapter and figured out who was that character at the end.**

 **Now onto my thoughts, I had this idea in my head for a while and I wanted to see how it would play it out. This is an AU SAO, and the story starts up from the prologue SAO Hollow Aftermath.**

 **I had this idea where all of the skills and magic spells learnt from SAO or ALO or GGO would somehow enter the real world. I'm trying to think of an idea of how it could happen or but it's still a work in progress. I'll probably put up a poll on it later in the week. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed reading the first chapter of Infinite Scenario.**

 **Read, Review and see you next time.**

 **HellLaser descending back to Hell.**


	2. Reminiscence

Kazuto was speeding his way through to get to Chiyoda Hospital. He was going about 50 mph which was the average speed on the freeway, which for some reason was slightly empty.

 _"_ _Just about 5 more minutes and I'll be at the hospital. What's weird though is how empty the freeway is. Is there something going on within the city that I don't know about?"_ he asked himself while exiting a ramp and entered a street before turning right at a signal.

He reached the hospital within 5 minutes and entered a small parking lot before finding a spot for motorcycles and stopped there. After taking off his helmet and locking the bike in place, Kazuto walked off into the hospital while thinking to himself about his extended time in SAO.

He thought about all the hardships and battles he went through. From learning he was trapped in a game to where you could literally die in a virtual world to where he defeated Heathcliff aka Akihiko Kayaba after being given a chance to end it all and free everyone from the virtual world. To him he should feel relief and happiness that it was all over, but he couldn't.

 _"_ _I should've died back there, I got stabbed before delivering the final blow to Kayaba defeating him, but I was killed too. So, how am I still alive?"_ he thought to himself as he entered the hospital.

Don't get him wrong, it's not like he wanted his family to suffer any further than they already had because of him, He was glad that he was still alive and was glad that he could see his friends again, but it still bothered him.

He then remembers his talk with Kayaba after beating the game and to what was told of what events will happen in the future.

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _Kazuto's vision was full of nothing but darkness as he felt the cold air around him. It was plain and simple, he was dead. He was impaled by Kayaba but was somehow able to kill the man before pixelating into nothingness. He was dead._**

 ** _And yet for some reason he felt like he wasn't._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kirito…...Black Swordsman, you still have a long way to go before you can die peacefully."_** **A voice said to him.**

 **Kirito instantly opened his eyes and found himself standing in the air with a sunset in the background and the clouds around it.**

 ** _"_** ** _What the? What's going on?"_** **he asked himself as he looked around himself. He was somewhere else, was it heaven or hell? He wasn't sure but that wasn't what caused him to let out a surprised yelp.**

 **He turned his head and found a massive floating building or architect. He knows what it is, the question is why is it still here? Did he…...did he fail to complete the game? Are all the players still trapped in the game?**

 ** _"_** ** _Fear not. The game has been cleared and all of the players within have been freed from its grasp."_**

 **Kazuto didn't need to think hard and long on whose voice that was it was Heathcliff/Kayaba. He turned his head around to glare at the creator but instead of finding him in his KOB armor, he sees an ordinary man in a lab coat and tie. Still knowing who it was, Kazuto gaze remain unchanged. "Kayaba."**

 **"** **Congratulations, Kirito. You have beaten me and freed all the players within the game." Kayaba said in a normal tone.**

 **"** **All the players!? I just freed the rest of those who were still trapped I didn't save everyone!" Kazuto shouted gritting his teeth in anger.**

 ** _"_** **I said all those** ** _'within' the game as in those who are still breathing." He replied._**

 **"** **Tch. Whatever, as long as they're alive and breathing I don't care. Anyway, where are we because this doesn't feel like heaven or hell? I thought we were dead?" Kazuto asked him.**

 **"** **We are dead, well one of us is." Kayaba replied before raising a hand to stop the swordsman's shout. "Let me finish speaking."**

 **"** **As you can see. I am still alive but only within the Cardinal system. You see during my creation of Sword Art Online, I was always interested in testing the true depths of virtual reality and how far I can go to make it true. I wanted to see if I can make virtual reality as real as it was in the real world we live in. Avatar, weapons, buildings, endurance, armor…. death." he explained.**

 **The word death caused Kazuto to slightly flinch before he remained still as listened to the creator's speech. "So, I created SAO, to be everything other games were not…...a virtual reality to where you can die for real and test players true wiliness of how far they will go to achieve their goals." He was then cut off by Kazuto who started shouting at him.**

 **"** **Well was it worth it!? Was it worth taking everyone else's lives? Was it worth stealing their hopes, dreams and goals just to achieve your own?!" he shouted while clenching his fists as they started to turn white from the intense tightness.**

 **"** **Tell me Kazuto Kirigaya…..." the said teen froze in shock from hearing his real name. "Even though it was a death game…. what were your first thoughts after learning that this was a death game?"**

 **"** **MY thoughts were only about surviving to the end, so I could see my family again and fix the damage I left behind. But as I leveled up and played through this…...I saw the normality and activities within guilds and groups of players." He paused as he turned his head up and back to the sunset. "Even though it was a death game where one mistake could be your last, even with the assassin guilds like Laughing Coffin killing other players for fun, and even fearing that they may never get out…...I saw the bonds that had formed among the players as time passed by."**

 **"** **I learnt that after taking the heat for beta testers earning my moniker Beater, after saving someone and leaving them with someone else…...and I learn that during the meetings for guild raid. I saw how they adjusted to the game and how they continued to move forward with their lives and not let themselves get beaten by the game." Kazuto said while reminiscing the memoires of the past events from the 1** **st** **floor, to meeting Klein and Sachi, to meeting Strea and Philia.**

 **"** **You could take away many things Kayaba, but you could never take away their emotions, feelings or the bonds that have formed within the game. The will to continue forward and never give up." He finished.**

 **Kayaba only smiled at this as if he was waiting for it to be told to him. That's exactly what he needed to hear, so he can trust something to this young man in front of him.**

 **"** **Still….it sucks that I can't fulfill that promise I made to my sister and mother now that I'm dead." Kazuto said as he smiled sadly at the sunset.**

 **"** **Kazuto…" Kayaba called out turning his head back to the teen.**

 **"** **Hmm…?"**

 **"** **When I said one of us is dead in the outside world…I didn't say it was you." he told the teen who only looked at him in confusion before his eyes widened in sudden realization. "That's right, you're still alive in the real world."**

 **"** **But…. I thought you said you were alive?" Kazuto asked still in shock learning that he was still breathing in the real world.**

 **"** **I said I was alive** ** _in the 'system'_** **not in the real world. My body is dead in the real world as my consciousness is here right now." The creator clarified.**

 **He couldn't believe it. Kazuto still has another chance to reconnect with family and friends. His mother Midori. His friends, Sachi, Klein, Strea, Philia and his sister Suguha. He could finally do what he couldn't in SAO and have a fresh start with them.**

 **"** **Kazuto Kirigaya…I also have news that you and your friends will need to prepare in the future that's near." Kayaba started before turning his head towards Kazuto. "There is something worse than what happened in Sword Art Online that will happen soon in the real world. It will change the world of virtual and current reality forever."**

 **"** **What is it another death game!?" he asked him in a panic. How could he not? He just freed other players from being trapped in this death game, they didn't need to be put into another one.**

 **"** **Hmhm, no need to worry about that. I only made the cardinal system to allow that to happen. Anything in the outside world that involves my work will not be able to give a repeat of an actual death game. No matter who tries to amplify and upgrade the Nervegear, it will never come to ever again."**

 **Kirito instantly released a sigh of relief at hearing those news. "So, what is it then?"**

 **"** **I believe that remains to be seen when the time comes." He answered cryptically. "Now I do believe you have a life to get back to. Your family and friends are waiting for you." he told as the world started become enveloped in a bright white light.**

 **"** **Oh, by the way, since you and I've been talking here after the game cleared…...you wake in the world two months later." Kayaba announced.**

 **"** **Wait…. two months!?" Kazuto said in confusion but before he could say anything further the world around them flashed blinding his vision and the next thing he knew was waking up in the hospital hearing nothing but the sounds of monitor and the drop of liquid from the IV in his arm.**

* * *

 **Present:**

Even though it bothered him, he was thankful that he was able to beat death, so he could reconnect with his family and friends. He was glad to have another chance at live.

Still he couldn't help but wonder about what events Kayaba was talking about that would change everything forever. "Change the world of Virtual and current reality forever? Just what did he mean by that?" Kirito asked himself before being brought out of his thoughts as he suddenly bumped into the front desk. "Ouch."

"Oh, do you have an appointment sir?" the nurse up front asked.

"Um yes, I have a therapy session at 11." He replied as the nurse went onto the computer to check for his name.

"Ah yes, are you Kazuto Kirigaya?" she asked him, and he nodded his head. "Okay, please wait over there and someone will come get you." she ordered him and pointed to the waiting area.

Kazuto went over and leaned against the wall near an empty seat. Normally someone would sit down in a free seat, but he wasn't normal, and he likes to stand instead of sitting down. As he waited for the doctor, he wondered this weird feeling that he was feeling in his stomach.

 _"_ _I've been feeling it the moment I left the girls, I feel like I'm being followed or watched by someone."_ He thought to himself as he turned his head to the automated sliding glass doors, hearing the chime go off.

"Oh my, Kazuto is that you?" He was brought out of his thoughts when he turned his head to the voice and saw none other than the nurse Takiguchi.

"Miss Takiguchi?"

"Hey there kiddo, I haven't seen you for the last few weeks. How have you been doing?" she asked him in an excited manner.

"Okay, wait are you my therapy counselor?" he answered then asked her only to receive a nervous chuckle.

"Hmhm, I'm afraid not Kazuto. I'm just here to take you to your counselor, since I have a patient today myself." She answered.

"Oh sorry, it was rude of me to assume that you would also be my counselor considering you were taking care of me for the past two years during the incident." He apologized.

"Oh no it's okay. I guess if I was in your position I would think of the same thing." She said as she and Kazuto entered the elevator. They both went up to the 7th floor and walked out of the elevator. She then took him to a room near the middle of the hallway and entered. "Here we are welcome to the therapy room. Make yourself comfortable and wait here. Your counselor will be here very soon."

"Okay, thanks Miss Takiguchi." He thanked her as she walked out of the room leaving him alone. As she walked back down the hallway, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm looking for the um…therapy room?"

"Of course, it's just right down there. What's your name?"

"Shino. Shino Asada." She replied while fixing her glasses. "I'm have a therapy session at 11 and I was on my way looking for the room."

Takiguchi looked at Shino with suspicion in her eyes before asking her a question. "Wait if you have a session today then why aren't you being escorted by a nurse? Only staff is allowed on the upper floors unless given permission?"

"Oh, my mistake. I guess my curiosity got the better of me and got me in trouble." Shino then put her hands behind her back before giving the nurse an innocent smile. "I couldn't help but explore this place, I'm not the type to stay in one spot for so long." She said.

Takiguchi could ask her for a more reasonable answer but couldn't as she remembered that she needed to get the counselor for Kazuto. So, she grabbed Shino's hand and pulled her up to the room before opening the door. "Wait here and do not move until your counselor comes here understood?" she told the younger girl sternly who just nodded her head. After Takiguchi closed the door, Shino's expression changed from innocent girl to cold and distant as she turned around and saw the person from SAO.

 _"_ _There he is…The Black Reaper."_ She thought as she walked over to him. Kazuto didn't seem to notice her since he was deep in thought staring at the window watching the sky. _"Now…...time to start the mission."_

* * *

The girls were now boarding the train heading towards Ashikaga as the final bell sounded through the station signaling a last call for passengers. After boarding the train and finding 4 seats open in the back near the exit, they sat down in the chairs while releasing multiple breaths of air.

"*Pant* we made it *pant we made it in time." Suguha said as she collapsed into her seat with her hands on her knees.

"Yeah, I'm glad *pant* that we made it time otherwise we would've missed our ride and our day of girls night out." Strea whined also collapsing in her seat next to the window.

"Onee-chan, don't you mean a girls' day out." Sachi corrected after releasing a gasp of air from exhaustion and sat next to her sister.

"Right…sorry." Strea apologized. "I just wish Kotone knew where we were going since she basically got us lost in the first place." She said looking at quiet girl who just blushed in embarrassment.

"Maybe you shouldn't have given me the directions to the train in the first place. You know I walk to every destination instead of taking things like the train or car." Kotone said shyly sitting down next to Suguha.

"It's all right Kotone." Sugu started as she patted the girl on the arm. "Not everyone out there takes a vehicle, there are some that do like to walk."

"I know….it's just…*mumble* *mumble*" Kotone muttered as she looked down at her lap, her face still read.

"What did you say?"

"I…said…..I've never ridden a train before in my life." She said a bit higher making all the girls looked at her in shock.

"Seriously, you've never rode a train all your life, not once?" Strea asked still in shock. She received a nod in confirmation. "How come?"

"I've never really thought about it and I don't really go anywhere else so I had no reason to ride one." Kotone explained.

"Wait Sugu, haven't you ridden a train before?" Strea asked.

"I have, I just haven't been on one in so long so I kinda forgot what it feels like to be on a train." Sugu replied sheepishly.

Strea then turned her head back to Kotone. "But did you ever go to exciting places outside home, like a zoo or amusement park…." She paused for a second before she continued. "Oooh an amusement park, I haven't been to one of those in so long. You should go to one Kotone or better yet we can take you to one. You'll love it…..you get play fun games, ride amazing joyrides and eat amazing food~~.Oh I can't wait till we go to- mmph!" She was cut off by Sachi who clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Strea….is really…really hyper when it comes to amusement parks." Sachi sighed as Suguha chuckled nervously while Kotone was looking at her lap, her face still burning with embarrassment.

"It's okay Sachi, we all have something that makes us hyper every once in a while." Sugu said. "So how long will it take from here to Ashikaga's flower garden?"

Kotone then took out the map and looked at all the dots of where they were heading. "Our first stop would be at Omiya, then our second stop will be at Kuki, and the third stop will be Ashikaga. We get off at the third stop." She explained.

"Yes but how long will it be until we get there?" Sugu asked once more.

"About 1 hour and 35 minutes." Kotone answered.

"Aw but that's so long from now~~" Strea whined as she leaned her forehead against the window while Sachi gave her a blank look.

"Weren't you the one who plan this trip for us?" she reminded her older sibling.

"Yes but I didn't think it would be this long,~~" Strea whined again before pouting like a child. "It sucks." She said while Sachi simply raised her fist and bonked her sister on the head. "Owwie~~"

"How am I the meanie?" Sachi replied as a tic mark appeared on her forehead.

"Anyway," Suguha started. "since we're gonna be on this train for an hour, I guess we should talk about something to pass the time." She suggested.

"And what do you suggest that we talk about?" Kotone asked her.

"I don't know, I guess talk about what it was like in SAO?" se asked. All three girls looked at her in confusion.

"Why do you want to know about that?"

"I just want to know what it was like living in virtual reality for 2 years. I mean despite it being a death game, there must've been something in there that allowed you guys to enjoy yourselves." She said in a nervous tone.

"Well…." Strea started as she looked out the window and the building they passed by. "….At first no one really cared about stuff like that since all that mattered was clearing the game and getting home. Within the first month 2,000 players lost their lives just like that." She said snapping her fingers at the end of sentence.

"Then came the day when all players attended a meeting to take down the first boss in the game. During the meeting, we had someone who…. had a few words to say about beta testers." She paused.

"Beta testers? Wait who had a problem with beta testers?" Suguha asked.

"A hater named Kibaou. He thought beta testers were basically selfish people, he thought they were responsible for those who died since they got a head start on the game early before the release." Kotone answered.

"Luckily there was someone who stood up for beta testers and put that jerk in his place." Strea said. "And that someone was Agil."

"Agil? Wait you mean Andrew?" Suguha asked.

"Yep, he's the one who stood up for them. He explained that beta testers were giving information on different areas to help other players get through them safely." Strea stated.

"Wait where were you guys when all of this went down?" Suguha asked.

"Sachi was with her guild, Ryo was with his, and Kotone was on her own at the time. Me and Andrew along with Kazuto and Asuna did the boss raid."

"Wait…. Asuna was in the meeting!?"

"Yes, but at the time none of us really knew who she was. She seemed friendly." Strea stated before continuing. "Anyway, we fought through the floor, found the boss and fought our way through its henchman and beat it…...and that's when things went downhill." She finished with a frown on her face.

* * *

"Excuse me?"

"Hm." Kirito turned his head around wondering who spoke to him and saw Sinon walking up to him with her right holding her left behind her back. "Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"No, no, nothing at all. I'm just waiting for my counselor. Miss Takiguchi said I needed to wait here." Sinon said.

"Wait you too?" Kazuto asked in confusion. _"She knows Miss Takiguchi? Well it is simple since she's a doctor and doctors know all of their patients, so its make sense if she's one of the patients." He thought as he inspected her from top to bottom. "But I can't help shake the feeling that she isn't one of them."_

"So, our counselor is doing two patients at the same time or is he/she doing one after another?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that. All I was told is that I was supposed to wait here until my counselor arrives nothing much." She replied as she shrugged her shoulders. Inwardly she was also observing Kazuto from head to toe. _"He doesn't like the type of guy that goes around and kills other players. From what I was told, he killed only PK types such as Laughing Coffin and they were a murder guild."_ She thought as she looked straight into his eyes.

"Anyway, I don't mean to be rude, but would it be okay if you introduce yourself to me?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh, sorry where are my manners. Nice to meet you, my name's Kazuto." He said holding out his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Sinon." She replied grasping his with her own and gave it a gentle shake before letting go. "

* * *

The train stopped at Kuki station letting off passengers before bell went off and shut the doors then left the station as it cruised through the city.

"During the boss raid…...one of the players decided to go and attack the boss forgetting the plan. That same player turned out to be the one who came up with the plan in the first place." Strea said.

"Wait, you mean that Diavel guy?" Suguha asked as Strea nodded her head.

"Yes, no one knew why he did it or what made him think of doing it in the first place but…. him dying turned out to be the spark your brother needed to beat the boss along with Asuna who also saw Diavel die."

 _"_ _Why does it feel like this battle didn't end well for them?"_ Sugu thought as she looked at the others. Kotone just kept her gaze down to her lap while Sachi quickly grasped her sisters free hand and gave it a squeeze. Strea squeezed back before continuing her story.

"After beating the boss, Kibaou started shouting in rage at Kazuto for not saving Diavel and then shouted at him claiming he was a beta tester. In short he blamed him for Diavel's death." She said as Sugu's hands were starting to curl in her lap.

"And just when you think it would stop there…it didn't, that asshole—" Kotone started before being cut off by Strea.

"Kotone! Children!" Strea growled as she covered Sachi's ears with her hands as the young bluenette tried to get them off.

"Strea~~ stop it!" she whined as she got the older girls hands off her ears only to have them covered again. "Uhhh." She groaned.

"Sorry…." Kotone apologized before continuing. "…but it's true." She finished earning a blank look from Strea. "That asshole decided to go a rant about beta testers being nothing but selfish players who only look out for themselves and leave other players low than them to die. After he said that other players started to join in on the conversation and voiced out their opinions about beta testers." She growled.

"This would have continued on…if you're brother had not step up." Strea started. "He told everyone about how he was able to make it to other levels that other beta testers couldn't and how he was more advanced than they were. He was then called out as a cheater for knowing more stuff than beta testers which gave him the idea of being called a beater. At first I didn't like him right there since he sounded high and mighty." Strea said.

"That doesn't like my brother." Suguha said.

"I said at first…. then I realized what he was doing. He called himself a beater for a reason. He decided to take on all the hate that people had towards beta testers and took it on himself. He knew that if he didn't say anything then there was going to be pandemonium for everyone. Yes, beta testers in general but if could've been solo players, guilds, parties, anybody could've been at risk or have no trust. And your brother knew that…...so he decided to do what no one else would. Be that player…. the one that everyone hates, despises, and looks at him with nothing but disgust. With that he took the heat off the beta testers and onto himself making everyone trust each other but him. He was the odd the one out." She finished and noticed that Suguha clenched her fists in anger.

The said girl was thinking about her brother and his actions. _"Again…...again he had to be outcast ,and outsider by everyone. And the worst part is that he chose to do it, even if it meant keeping others from tearing each other apart all because of some asshole's rant about beta testers being selfish. If my brother hadn't say anything…. I don't think anyone would've made it back alive from SAO."_ she thought as she slowly relaxed and looked out the window.

Learning that her brother had went through something alone again made her feel more worried about him. His problems in the reality were bad enough, just what else did he have to go through in virtual reality? How many burdens did he have to carry just for the sake of others?

"Was he okay?" she asked unexpectedly making the other three look at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Strea, you didn't meet him until a few months, later right?"

"A year actually." She corrected.

"Okay, when you saw him again-" she paused before continuing. "What was he like? Did anything seem off about him?"

Strea sighed once again before answering. "When he left the first time back at the first boss raid…...he looked like he was okay, but when I saw him the second time while searching for Sachi…. he looked messed up…...he had this empty look in his eyes, and they were filled with hate and regret."

"Um…" all girls turned their attention to Sachi who spoke up. "…. I think that was because of me. That was around the time when he saved me from dying along with my old guild and again from Laughing Coffin." She stated.

"Same thing with me when he saved me from the leader of Laughing Coffin." Kotone added. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know about it that's all."

"He didn't tell you about it?" the brunette asked in a surprised tone.

"*Sigh* no. He doesn't want me to worry about him so much when he knows that I do. And he thinks that he's burdening us with his problems, so he keeps quiet about them." Sugu answered in frustration.

"But he's not doing that to us…. he needs help just like he did for us." Sachi said while Sugu thought differently.

 _"_ _That's not how my brother sees it. He knows that he needs help…...but in his mind…... he thinks that he's already gave us enough trouble, so he tries to solve it on his own and he thinks that he'll end up hurting us."_ She thought thinking back to this morning with the veins appearing on Kazuto's arm. She hasn't told the others about it yet until he was ready to talk about it. She just hoped that he would talk about it before something bad happens.

And for some reason…. she had a feeling something would with him and with them….and she wasn't ready for it.

* * *

"So, if you don't mind me asking…..." Sinon started off as she looked at Kazuto "…...what are you in rehab for?" she asked while tilting her head.

"Oh…um…well…" Kazuto wasn't sure how to say this. Even if the girl does give off a weird vibe, she does seem nice. Also, for what has been happening to him lately Kazuto couldn't exactly say what it was since no one would understand it.

"…Are you one of the players that were trapped in SAO or no?" she added.

"Yes…. I was one of the many trapped in SAO."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." Sinon apologized.

"Oh! No! it's uh not your fault, I just try not to think about it that's all you know with death lingering around every corner in that world and fearing if you were gonna live to see the next day." He reassured her.

"I hear you…...it's not easy." Sinon started off thinking about something else other than the mission. "…...I had the same thing when I was little. That one day constantly running through my mind repeatedly…...hmhm, no matter how hard I try it's still there." She finished confusing Kazuto.

"What happened? Were you in an accident, with your family or something?" he asked her.

"Well, I guess you could call it an accident… it was nothing but traumas I had to endure for the past 14 years of my life." Sinon said as she chuckled to herself again. Kazuto noticed how it sounded though, they were empty. "Nothing but unfortunate events I had to deal with in my life. A car accident and a bank robbery." She whispered that last part to herself, but Kazuto heard her loud and clear.

 _"_ _A bank robbery and car accident? Well that is traumatizing…...but it's what happened in those events that gives the person trauma."_ he thought inwardly as Sinon continued to gaze at the outside world.

She looked down and noticed a little girl walking with her parents, both. All of them smiling happily as they walked into the entrance of the hospital. That display of family affection made her feel nothing but hatred towards her own mother. She remembers how her mother was after the car accident, waiting for the ambulance, seeing her father slowly die in front of them leaving her mother frail and was hurt easily causing Sinon to be overprotective of her mother.

 _"_ _And then came the day of the robbery…..."_ Sinon recalled as her face changed from calm to furious. _"After everything I did to protect her…. she still left me behind…"_ she thought about her mother. Feeling nothing but hate for the woman after she left her, Sinon became more cold and distant and would hide her true self behind a fake smile just to keep others off her back.

She looked at Kazuto who was secretly gazing at his hands while clenching them back and forth as if he was seeing something. Sinon took notice of this and remembered that he was known as the Black Reaper.

 _"_ _If someone was a merciless killer named the Black Reaper wouldn't be shaking his hands like that…...unless…"_ Sinon paused as she noticed him starting to slowly hyperventilate before quickly shook himself out of it and turned his gaze back to the window not noticing her. _"…. he may be a killer, but his body language says a different story."_

"Kazuto?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me…...have you ever killed somebody?" she asked him. Hearing that question Kazuto suddenly lost his calm persona and looked at Sinon with a glare. The air around them was suddenly filled with tension and silence as they slowly looked at each other in the eyes.

"Why…does it matter to you…?" Kazuto asked.

"…Oh, so you have?" Sinon asked him in a neutral tone not losing her smile. "No need to feel bad about it…it depends on the type of person you killed. Were they innocent or were they guilty?"

"They were…...guilty." he answered in a silent tone. "…and innocent."

"Innocent as well…...hmm that doesn't sound like something you would do…..." Sinon started before she replaced her smile with and cold menacing gaze. "…Black Reaper."

Kazuto suddenly flinched hearing that name come from her lips. He hadn't heard that name in a long time, he hated that name. All it did was remind him of those nightmares he had of Laughing Coffin and the events that caused him to get that title. He started shaking in both anger and fear, anger at the name and fear for who this girl was in front of him. It was clear that she knows about them than what others were told. "…...That isn't my name."

"No…. it's the moniker I was given on you. From what I heard is that you were known for your Black Reaper moniker because of your kill count of Red players or should I call them by their guild name, Laughing Coffin." She said as she crossed her arms under her chest and played with the handle of her glasses as if she was repositioning them.

Kazuto gritted teeth as he glared at Sinon. This girl knew more than he thought but how, only a few people know what really happened to him and the only few that do were his friends and his sister so who else could have….!

Kazuto blinked as he figured out who else knows and that person was none other than Asuna Yuuki. _"Man, that girl really does like screwing around with me, doesn't she?"_

 ** _"_** ** _~Hmhmhm, you got that right Kirito~~"_**

 _"_ _That voice again!?"_ he shouted mentally before turning his focus back on Sinon. "I've only killed those because they deserved it. Laughing Coffin—"

"Was after your life repeatedly yes I know all about that." Sinon said waving her hand in a dismissive motion. "What I want to know is about those innocent people you've killed because you don't look like the type that would kill innocent people or….is it something else?" she asked as she stared at Kazuto in the eyes, the said boy couldn't help but shiver if felt like this girl was staring into his own soul.

"Who are you really? Who sent you to find me?" he asked.

"Hmhmhm, sorry but you're not going to get that answer from me easily." She said closing her eyes before speaking again. "You're gonna have to fight me for it."

"Fight you for it? What are you—!?" Kazuto was interrupted as he suddenly felt a sense of danger come from behind as Sinon suddenly vanished from her current spot and ended up behind him. Sinon sent a kick towards Kazuto chest but he quickly raised his arms to block the attack, unfortunately he didn't count the amount of force it behind the kick as it connected as sent him flying out the door and into the hallway.

Kazuto crashed onto the floor sliding a bit and groaned in pain. He didn't do it for long as Sinon jumped out of the room and flipped sideways sending another kick towards him. He quickly rolled out the way as Sinon landed her heel on the ground leaving a dent.

Getting up he quickly backed away from Sinon who slowly got up and eyed him. "Well that's one way to start off mission."

 _"_ _Mission?"_

"Now…" Sinon started as she closed her eyes and took off her glasses and put them in her pocket. As her eyes opened, her eye color changed from black to indigo as aura surrounded her figure. "…show me what you can do Black Reaper." she said in a cold tone.

* * *

Suguha and the others were finally in Ashikaga as they got off the last stop and were now heading towards the flower park. As they did Suguha and Kotone both suddenly felt a pang of danger but both for different reasons. Suguha felt that her brother was in danger while Kotone felt like they were being followed.

"What is it with you two?" Strea asked as her Sachi noticed their sudden stop.

"I feel like we're being watched." Kotone said as she looked around herself.

"Yeah, I feel like Kazuto is in trouble." Suguha answered making Strea sigh.

"Okay you two…" she got their attention by grabbing their Kotone's hoodie and Suguha's collar.

"What!?"

"Hey!?"

"We are going to have fun today, whether you like it or not. No swords, no fighting, no anything." Strea stated as she dragged them off leaving Sachi behind. The said girl watched them blankly before looking behind herself wondering if somebody was watching them.

"Hmm." She muttered before she quickly ran up to the others, so she didn't get left behind. Little did any of them know that there were two figures back at the train station watching them.

The first girl had light brown eyes with light brown hair tied into two tails with red ribbons wearing a blue and one-line white striped blazer with white button up t-shirt underneath, with black shorts and long black socks with brown haruta shoes. She also had a small blue dragon-like creature hanging on her shoulder that only she and the other girl could see.

The second girl was a little taller than the first girl, she had light pink eyes with brown hair with to white hairpins on both sides to keep her bangs out of her eyes. She was wearing a pink sweater with a white button up shirt underneath with a black skirt, black socks and brown haruta shoes.

"They're here. Can we play a game with them?"

"Soon, for now we tag them until we get to the park. Once we're there than you play your games okay Keiko?"

"Hai Rika-nii!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, so let me explain a few things before I end this chapter. First is Sinon, some of the characters will be a little different in the story but not that much. Their personalities will be the same, just a few things added to them to make it more interesting.**

 **Second , is the question of Sachi being alive, In chapter one I put on the last note that Infinite Scenario takes off from Hollow Aftermath. That story is the prequel to this one so it explains how Sachi is alive and stuff.**

 **Lastly is the fight scenes I will put in the story. I have to do planning of how the fights will go down and it kind of takes me a while to write it all so sorry if it takes me awhile to upload the chapter.**

 **That's all I had to say thank you for taking the time to read this note and I will see you guys in the next chapter. No author note this time!**

 **Read, Review and see you next time.**

 **HellLaser descending back to Hell.**


	3. Playdates

Midori was in the kitchen making herself some food. After getting off work early, she decided to head home and spend some time with her kids, only to remember that they were gone.

 _"_ _Ironic isn't it,"_ she plopped down on the couch while eating a salad. _"The one day I'm home early and my kids are gone. One at the gardens and the other at therapy."_ She turned on the TV to find something to watch and pass the time as she flicked through channels.

"Nothing good to watch at this hour?" she asked herself. She then stopped herself as she heard the doorbell rang through the house.

She raised her head at the door wondering who would come by at this hour. Judging the by the clock she saw on her phone, Suguha nor Kazuto would be back until afternoon. Curiosity settling inside her, she put aside her food and remote and walked over to the door. She looked through the peephole and hummed as she saw someone she's never seen before.

"Um…can I help you?"

"Yes….miss Kirigaya, sorry to come by but I was hoping if I could talk to Kazuto and Suguha." Asuna apologized clapping her hands together.

"Well…neither of them are here at the moment. Who are you?" Midori asked.

"Oh right, where are my manners?" the chestnut reminded as she bowed her head to Midori. "My name is Asuna Yuuki, I meant Kazuto in SAO awhile back. I wanted to say thank you for freeing everyone but since he doesn't seem to be here…"

"Well if you want, you can come in and wait for him till he comes back?" Midori says as she gestured to her to come in.

"Are-are you sure? I don't want to be impose on you or anything."

"Nonsense. Any friend of daughter and son is a welcomed in our home." The adult says while smiling at her.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Asuna walked inside with Midori closing the door and headed off to the kitchen.

"Leave your shoes by the door and then come this way, I'll make some tea."

"Yes ma'am." As Midori left, Asuna sat on the step and took off her shoes and laid them against the wall. She then received a ping from her phone, taking it out and looking through her messages she received two.

 _Rika: We've reached the park, most of his friends are here but they shouldn't be too much trouble. Can we start soon? Keiko is very eager to meet with her new playmates and she's starting to get a little irritated on waiting any longer._

Asuna simply giggled at her friends message. Knowing that they were very eager to test out their new skills, she sent them to follow the girls while sending Sinon to meet Kirito.

 _Ping!_ Speaking of which…

 _Sinonon: I'm at the hospital, what do you want me to do?_

Asuna replied to both messages as she typed in her words to both contacts.

 _To Rika/Liz: Make sure you're deep inside the park and Liz keep her from going overboard as usual._

 _To Sinonon: Go ahead and introduce yourself to him. Hold back your strength will you, he's still recovering._

After reading over her messages, she sent them as she stood up and strolled over to the kitchen and instantly her texts came back faster than thought.

 _Rika: Good, call you later._

 _Sinonon: Understood._

Putting her phone away, she licked her lips in anticipation for the results of her group's playdates. As she proceeded to stroll over to the kitchen she had one thought on her mind that would keep her smiling and entertained.

 _"_ _Have fun everyone."_

* * *

Suguha and others were in the park exploring the entire field before them. All of them staring in awe at the multiple fields of different flowers. All of them blossomed to the fullest and not a single one dead or wilting in process.

"Wow." Sachi says as her sister wraps an arm around her. "I've never seen so many flowers in one place."

"I know….it's so pretty here." Strea added.

"Let's see…." Kotone looked at the map in front of her as she was studied it. "….this place has a bunch of wisteria type flowers. There is a Wisteria dome, Wisteria falls, Wisteria tunnel….you name it they have it." She finished.

"Oh I want to explore the White Wisteria Tunnel and Falls." Sachi exclaimed putting her finger on the designated spot.

"Well if we want to do that then we go right which is….over there." Strea said pointing to the path not far from them. "What about you Suguha?

"I'm going through the Wisteria Trellis and maybe visit the floating flower beds." Sugu then turned to Kotone who was still looking through the map. "Having trouble?"

"I can't find anything to pick."

"Then go with Suguha, just go through the flower stage with her and explore from there." Strea suggested.

"Mmmm." Kotone was still having trouble on what to pick but decided to just go with it. They'll have the chance to explore the entire park eventually. "Okay. I'll go with Suguha."

"Excellent, we all meet up at the Tochigi Tea House for break and then explore the rest of the park before leaving sound good?" Strea suggested. Everyone agreed at this and headed off their separate ways to explore the beautiful garden.

As the four them split, Rika and Keiko came in view watching and observing their movements. "This just got better." Rika says in amusement. She turned to Keiko and couldn't help but laugh at the younger girl's pout. "Why the long face?"

"I wanted to play a game with all four of them and now I can't." Keiko pouted and crossed her arms and Pina let out a small screech agreeing with her master.

Rika wrapped an arm around Keiko and pulled her close. "Now don't be sad, you can still play with them." She raised her hand towards the two paths and continued. "And this time, I'm letting you pick whoever you want to play with. And whoever you don't pick you get to play with them next time. Does that sound fair?"

"Mmm, yeah it does sounds a little better." Keiko says replacing her pout with a smile. "So I can pick who I want?"

"Yep." Keiko hummed as she looked at both paths deciding on who to follow before she beamed with energy and pointed east. "I'm gonna follow the ones that went into White Wisteria."

"Then I'll go straight ahead." Rika pulled Keiko into a hug before letting go. "Be careful."

"Hi! You too." Keiko was about to run off but Rika quickly grabbed her arm and whispered a few words in her ear.

"Go ahead and let Pina join in on the fun." Keiko's grin grew wider after hearing those words before she cheered and ran off to her new playmates. Happy at her friend's excitement, Rika turned and headed straight for the Wisteria Trellis following Kotone and Suguha, her smile becoming cruel and sadistic.

* * *

Back at the hospital, it was quiet. Peaceful. Cars strolling through the parking lot, entering or leaving, birds chirping and sun shining brightly down on it in the clear blue sky. Peaceful right?

Wrong!

Inside, Kazuto is in the hallway with Sinon as they both stared each other down neither moving a muscle and were thinking about one another.

 _"_ _Sinon. Whoever she is she's strong and was sent here to find me from Asuna. Not only that but the air around us feels very dull and all the people are missing, not to mention there's sound coming from down the hall. What's going on?"_ Kazuto was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something grazed across his cheek.

He grunted in pain as Sinon twirled a throwing needle between her fingers before speaking. "You wide awake? You've been staring into space worried about the people right, well for now I think you should worry about yourself." She stated before she stopped twirling the needle and threw it.

Kazuto quickly moved his head right avoiding the needle and then quickly move backwards as Sinon appeared in front of him and thrust her right arm forward needle in hand. Sinon threw a few strikes at him aiming for his head, he dodged them all before grabbing her wrist. Kazuto pulled her forward with his left hand and then grabbed her forearm and flipped her over his shoulder throwing her into a random room.

Crashing against the bed, Sinon was stunned giving Kazuto time to quickly run and find the exit. As he raced down the hallway, he turned his head left and right into the other rooms expecting to find anyone, but nobody was there. All of the rooms were empty, and people were nowhere to be seen, as if they all vanished.

 _"_ _It doesn't make sense, I don't hear anything, no sound coming from here at all. Where is everyone, did I pass out and trap myself into another nightmare."_ He asked himself. He ran down the hall and found the elevator and pressed the button only to look up and see weird numbers and letters on the top of the doors.

 _"_ _Well the elevators don't work that's just great."_ He said as he looked down the hall and heard footsteps clapping against the floor. _"Dammit."_ He cursed as he quickly jumped over a desk and hid himself underneath leaning his back against it.

Sinon was down the hall looking for her target as she had her hands clasped behind her back with a grin on her face, one full of fake kindness. "Black reaper~~ come on out~~." She called as she looked into a random room only to find nothing and continued walking.

Hearing the footsteps getting louder, Kazuto absolutely went still to keep quiet. He heard Sinon come walking through up to the desk and stopped moving. She looked over the desk and moved closer as she searched around the area.

"Are you over here?" she asked pressing her hands on the counter and pushed herself up against the desk. Leaning over she looked around and found nothing but the chair and computer, a few papers, and sticky notes but no human. "I guess not." She shrugged her shoulders before leaving and continued her search. Her footsteps growing soft as she disappeared.

Leaving his hiding spot and looking up seeing if she was gone, Kazuto stealthily walked out and looked at the map near the elevator. He was searching for any other exits since the elevators were out of order or in this case not working. He then looked at the fire escape routes and saw two leading to the stairs on separate ends of the building.

 _"_ _Okay, now I just need one that goes to the parking lot. Problem, one leads to a garage and the other leads to the back."_ He had two options here. A, go to the back or B, go to the garage.

 _"_ _So A or B…B."_ he thought to himself. He quickly looked back at the map before going right back to the way he came and found the exit to the stairs. As he ran down the steps he thought about his sister and the others feeling that something similar happened to them.

 _"_ _I hope you're alright Sugu."_ He thought worriedly as pushed the metal handle and made his way down the steps.

* * *

 _"_ _*gasp* Kazuto!"_ As on cue, Suguha suddenly felt a pang go through her chest and looked behind her in alert only to see Kotone admiring the large pink Wisteria tree that stood tall before her.

"What was that?" She asked herself as she looked around the area seeing nothing but trees. It was weird. One second she was walking with Kotone and the next she came to sudden stop at her brother's voice in her head. She could've swore that it was him.

The way she heard his voice it sounded full of worry. Did something happen over at the hospital, did he have a breakdown, was he in trouble? All these questions running through her head ended being left unanswered as Kotone called out to her.

"Suguha come on, I wanna see the Large Wisteria Trellis."

"Right, sorry. Let's go." She replied as she walked ahead leaving Kotone confused before running after her. As they did neither of them noticed the trees behind them slowly dying or that Rika was behind them holding an item in her hand floating around diagonally.

"Let's test this out shall we…" she trailed off as she curled her hand into a fist and threw the giant 6-sided single color cube dice high into the air and smiled as her eyes glowed and a pink aura surrounded her body.

* * *

Over with Sachi and Strea, Keiko was walking towards them with her cube in hand as she hummed playfully to herself. She quickly stopped herself and turned to Pina giving her a command.

"Go hide in the tree real quick, we're about to play a game right now." Her pet gently nused her nose before flying upwards and hid in the tree. Keiko then threw her cube up into the sky and her eyes quickly glowed red before fading back to its original color and walked over to the two siblings.

Sachi and Strea were enjoying the white Wisteria before them until they felt a sudden chill go through their bodies freezing their movements.

"Strea."

"Yeah….I feel it too." Both siblings looked up at the trees seeing nothing out of the ordinary leaving them confused.

"Hello!" That sudden cry of excitement startled them as they turned around and saw Keiko waving at them. "I finally found you, now we can play our game."

"Game? Strea who is this?" Sachi asked turning to her sister for answers. Strea remained silent as she narrowed her eyes at Keiko and inspected the little girl from head to toe.

 _"_ _Where have I seen you before?"_ she was interrupted when Keiko spoke again, this time pointing her finger at the sky.

"If you look upwards, you can see that the little toy is working. Gray sky, wither trees, *giggle* and no people to interfere our game."

Sachi and Strea both widened their eyes at the gray sky before them and the dead trees around them, plus no people around them. They were the only ones there.

"Sachi…"

"Strea what's going on?"

"We're about to play our game." Keiko answered her. "Oh! I almost forgot. Pina! Time to Play!" Keiko called out and then let out a high whistle. Pina screeched aloud announcing her presence before flowing down in front of its master. "Alright Pina, First game were playing…..Tag!"

Pina suddenly glowed as its form became covered in blue aura and started growing. Pina's feet, claws, head and wings grew large about the size of a boss monster as it continued glowing. The light died down moments later revealing Pina in her monster form. Instead of two eyes, it had four with two arms and legs and two sets of wings and tails.

Both Sayuri sisters looked up at Pina in shock at seeing the small monster transform into something so huge. As they stared at the giant bird, Keiko simply called out to them in excitement. "You better start running, because I'm it."

As those words left her mouth, Pina screeched in agreement as it raised its foot towering over Strea and Sachi alerting the two out of their shock. "Sachi, Come on!" Strea shouted as she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her out of the way before Pina's foot stomped on the pavement causgin the ground to break and rubble to fly out.

Sachi and Strea started running up along the path out of the White Wisteria Falls and onto the West Gate Shop. As they ran they saw all the trees and plants around them withered and dead, even the pavement was a little darker than usual.

"Strea what is this?"

"I-I don't know. That girl, she seems familiar but I can't tell where…"

"Worry about that later, we need to outrun her giant friend before it finds us."

"Yeah." Both girls came across the West Gate Shop with the door wide open. "This way." Strea ordered her sister as they both ran inside the shop and quickly went into a room and hid themselves. They both heard loud rumbling footsteps and remained quiet as the footsteps quickly came to a halt, Pina's foot stopping at the door.

Keiko came inside and looked around the shop. "Oh, we playing hide and seek two? Wonderful. You hide, I'll seek. Stay outside Pina!" she shouted in excitement as she started to walk around the store and down one of the aisles as Sachi and Strea look through the door.

"Okay, so what do we do? We got one girl looking around and her pet out front guarding our only way out." Sachi asked.

"I'm sorry Sachi but I can't focus right now. I'm trying to figure out what is going on with the environment, why we're being chased by a giant bird, how we're being chased by a giant bird, who that little girl is and what happened to the people around us!" Strea listed off her fingers in frustration.

"Okay Strea calm down." Sachi ordered her placing both hands into her sisters and grabbed them gently. "We can think about all of that later okay, for now let's just focus on figuring out how to get out of here."

Following her sisters instructions, Strea took a few deep breaths and calm down before speaking. "Let me try something…." She trailed off as she went into her purse and took out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Sugu and Koko." Strea said as she dialed Sugu's number only to receive no answer as it went straight to voicemail. She then tried to do the same thing with Kotone's number and receive nothing but static on the opposite end. "Aw, it seems wherever we are it's blocking the phone signals. I can't seem to get a hold of Sugu or Koko."

"You mean the flower shop? Maybe there's some concrete or metal within the place?" Sachi thought as strea pulled the map out from her purse and located the West Gate Shop. As she traced her finger over the spot, they both looked upwards and realized that the roof was indeed made of metal.

"Well you were right about the metal sis, as long as we're in here we can't call Sugu or Koko for help." Strea says gritting her teeth while putting the map away.

"I hope they're both okay."

"I hope so too sis." Strea says as she grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently with her own. "But something tells me they are in the same predicament as us."

* * *

Out back at the Large Wisteria Trellis, both Kotone and Suguha were standing across from Rika, staring at her as she crossed her arms under her bust and planted her chin in her right palm. She was looking at them as if she was inspecting them like she was judging them based on their appearances but she already knew who they were.

"Let's see….black hair, dark grey eyes, childish look and…" Rika narrowed her eyes at Suguha, specifically her chest causing the other girl to yelp in surprise and cover her chest in embarrassment. "….a lot bigger than me…you must be Suguha Kirigaya."

"Why'd you stare at my chest like that you creep?"

"Sugu calm down, it's not like she was observing you or something." Kotone said reassuringly before Rika turned her attention to her.

"Brown hair, blue eyes, blue hoodie... you must be Kotone codename Philia." She finished as Kotone glared at her. "…..Asuna said you were paranoid and that you bark a lot but I'm not seeing either." She muttered to herself.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know about us? More importantly what happened to the world around us, answer me now!" Kotone threatened making Rika laugh.

"Ahahaha, there it is. That's the paranoia she was talking about." Rika covered her mouth to stifle her laughter as it died down. "So you must be the girl she has so much fun torturing."

"She?"

"Who is she?"

"It doesn't surprise me that you don't remember me Kotone though it does seem a bit rude of me to not introduce myself to your friend here." Rika said as she brushed a strand behind her ear. "I am Rika Shinozaki, codename Lisbeth." she introduced making sure she said her avatar name to rile up Kotone.

"Rika?" Suguha repeated in confusion while Kotone had a different reaction.

"Lisbeth!" She shouted in alarm and suddenly rushed at the girl. Pulling a dagger from out of nowhere she gripped the handle sideways before swinging across at Rika. The said girl expecting this reaction merely tilted her head sideways the knife missing her cheek by an inch and she just pushed Kotone away with two fingers pressed against her shoulder.

"! What the—" Kotone looked back at Rika in surprise.

"What! Didn't expect me to dodge—I'm not as useless as you think I am. Weapon or not I can hold my own." She says placing a hand on her hip.

"Who are you?" Suguha asked her as she approached carefully and stopped once Rika turned her attention to her.

"All will be revealed in time but right now I'm here for an assignment and that assignment includes you two being guinea pigs."

"Guinea pigs? What for?"

"Oh nothing much, just a little experiment me and my friend are doing nothing personal. You see that cube up there?" she explains pointing her finger upwards with the other two following the direction and saw the random cube changing colors every few seconds while rotating in midair. "That cube is the reason for this little experiment, and who better to test it out on than you two. A paranoid brunette and a top kendo specialist."

 _"_ _That cube must be the reason behind the withered trees and empty area. When we saw Rika, everything completely felt void of life up to now and I feel like my life is being drained along with it."_ Sugu thought inspecting the area around her.

"Oh don't worry about the place." Rika started, noticing the discomfort on Suguha's face. "The cube only dulls the area it captures and puts it on a dimensional plane different from its current one, it does not suck or drain your life energy while were in here. As of this moment bystanders are passing by this area but all they will see is the tree and not what is going on now." She finished.

"Now I think that's enough chit chat don't you think?" Rika then materialized her weapon in her hand which was a black mace, dropping down into her hand and gripped it tightly. "Who wants to go first?" Rika asked them before licking her lips in a seductive manner.

Kotone jumped up and thrusted her dagger towards Rika, the latter dodging with ease and the blade went past her. She went for a few more strikes towards Rika but she kept dodging them and she was barel moving her body, only her head. On the last strike as the dagger went past her face, Rika grabbed Kotone's forearm and pulled her forward before sending her knee straight into her stomach.

The impact stunned Kotone as she coughed up spit and her face met concrete as Rika lifted her leg and slammed her heel on the Kotone's back crashing her into the ground before kicking her in the stomach sending her tumbling away towards the fence.

Suguha came from behind and attempted to hit Rika with a punch but the latter simply grabbed her and pulled her close until their noses were touching. "Cute." Was all Rika said as Sugu became a stuttering mess before she jumped back and helped Kotone up.

"Okay so how do we-Kotone what are you doing?" Sugu started and then shouted at her friend who jumped into the off limits area and searched around the trees hoping to find a branch that wasn't dead or withered and luck was on her side as she saw one randomly laying against the tree on its side.

"Here take this." Kotone ordered as she tossed the branch to Sugu who was confused before noticing the branch coming towards her and caught it with both hands before inspecting it.

"What the-?" Suguha was in confusion as the branch she was holding was a long harden wooden thick stick. It was about as long as her kendo stick.

"Worry about that later, for now focus on the fight." Kotone said pulling another dagger from the heel of her feet and gripped it.

"Okay seriously, how many daggers do you have?" Suguha asked in disbelief seeing the younger girl with another dagger that she's had within her clothing.

"Less talking, More fighting." Kotone said twisting around both daggers before rushing after Rika with Suguha in tow. Rika in return just smiled at them before rushing to meet them head on.

* * *

Kazuto was in the garage of the hospital, stealthily moving around as he went from car to car finding his way out. The entrance was a few parking spaces away as he could see a daylight, he was almost there but he couldn't celebrate yet. As he ran over to the open space he heard the door go off and heard footsteps in the garage.

Quickly sliding behind a car, he ducked and leaned against a black van looking over to see where his pursuer was walking to. As he leaned up a little more to look over the hood of the van, in slow-mo a bullet went pass by him and hit the mirror of another car right next to the van and shattered.

Kazuto quickly ducked his head on instinct waiting for anymore bullets that may come by but only silence rang through the air. "What was that, a bullet?" he whispered to himself as he looked back to the shattered side mirror.

He quietly walked over to the other side of the van and peeked his head out looking for anything that could be a threat. On instinct he pulled his head back as another bullet passed him and hit the window of the car behind him shattering the glass instantly.

"Come on Kazuto, make this easy for yourself. Come out so we can talk and I don't have to kill you." Sinon announced as her voice echoed through the garage.

 _"_ _Dammit, just when I'm so close. I can't just walk out there and leave, from the look of things she seems to have the upper hand on this. I got to find a way to get through the garage without getting hit!"_ he thought as he looked at the shattered mirror from the first shot.

He saw the bullet etched into it as he narrowed his eyes. He then looked down at the broken pieces of the mirror and picked up a shard by the tip making sure he didn't cut himself. He slowly lifted above his head and over the hood revealing the shard before a shot rang through the garage and a bullet went the shard shattering it.

"Okay let's try this." He said as he quickly threw a shard in the air away from the before a bullet went through and shattered it to the ground. As he ran more shots went off and he could swear he could feel them pass by as he quickly jumped over to another car and hid his head.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Sinon teased as she reloaded her sniper rifle. "As long as I can hear your footsteps you can't escape." She finished reloading and planted her rifle on the roof of the car before looking through the scope.

 _"_ _See and hear me huh?"_ Kazuto said as he looked around his area. His eyes then stopped on a emergency alarm switch on the wall in front of him. "This should do the trick." He said as he slowly moved over to the wall grabbed the handle and stopped.

 _"_ _Wait a minute, I don't know if this is going to work." He said mentally thinking back to the monitors and elevator. Hearing only the sounds of beeps from them and seeing weird numbers appear on the elevator, well it wasn't like he really had much choice in this situation. "Screw it!"_ he pulled down the lever and to his luck the alarms in the garage did go off as red lights flashed around and the siren sounded off in the garage.

"Tch. What's going on? None of the alarms should be able to trigger because of the cube." Sinon muttered to herself as she got off her scope and off the roof the car before sliding and hid behind it.

"Kazuto." She muttered as she saw the boy running up the park garage through the chaos. "Smart boy." She said as her gear suddenly disappeared and she slowly walked over to the exit.

As soon as Kazuto got outside he stopped running and looked around his surroundings in shock, all the trees around the hospital looked so dead and withered. The sky above him was now grey and the air felt so dead as if it was void of life.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked before Sinon came from behind walking slowly with her hands clasped behind her back.

"It's my cube. We are within another dimension at the moment as long as the cube is active, but this one is different from the ones Rika and Keiko have." She explained.

 _"_ _Rika and Keiko, who is that?"_ he thought in curiosity before going back to his main objective. "So how do I stop it?"

"Do you really expect an answer for that?" Sinon asked with a deadpan expression.

"No but it was worth a shot." He answered calmly while shrugging his shoulders before glaring at the teenage girl. "What did you mean when you said this cube is different?"

"Well my friends are using their cubes to trap your friends in certain areas, while mine is active until I give it the order to shut down."

"My friends…..what do you mean my friends?" he asked carefully.

"It's as exactly what I meant, Rika and Keiko have your friends trapped and are dealing with them right now like I am with you." Sinon stated.

"…Call them off.." he growled as his hair foreshadowed his eyes.

"And why would I do that Black Reaper?" she asked him before feeling something pass by and graze her cheek. She slightly winced at the cut before turning around and saw one of her needles from earlier embedded in the wall behind her. Turning back to the boy in front of her, her eyes widened in shock.

Kazuto was glaring at her as he gritted his teeth in anger. She couldn't his hands since he was wearing fingerless gloves but the sides of his face were partly covered with black veins stretching all over mostly around his right side and his eyes were now black scalera and red iris.

"…. **Either you call them off or I kill you where you stand…..** " he growled. His voice sounding a bit deeper as well from the current change.

Sinon kept a calm persona as she inspected the new change on her target. On the inside, she was a little angry at Asuna for not telling her that her target had something like this inside him but at the same time…she felt a little shiver go down her spine.

 _"_ _Weird that I am feeling….bliss for this boy. He seems a threat to me but at the same time I feel as there is something wrong with him."_ She thought to herself. As she stared him down, she could see that his fingers were twitching and that the black veins on his face were moving back and forth as it he was fighting for dominance.

"I see…you don't have full control of your gift do you?"

"… **Gift?...** "

"Not important right now. In time you'll understand why you have what you have…..and maybe you might be the one person that I can relate too…." She said taking off her blazer and dropping it to the ground.

Kazuto was confused at her actions before his eyes widened in shock as she saw the black veins on her left leg stretching up to her arm and up to her face stopping just below her eye.

 _"What the?"_

 _"_ **Allow me to demonstrate the power you have within you."** she announced as aura engulfed her body and the ground beneath her cracked from the amount of power she was releasing.

* * *

"!" Asuna immediately felt the two shifts of power as she paused in the middle of drinking her tea. First she was in shock at feeling Kazuto's and her eyes widened in disbelief when she also felt Sinon's skyrocket as well. Midori seeing this thought something was wrong and spoke.

"Is everything alright dear?"

"Oh yes ma'am everything is fine." Asuna said but internally she was sighing in exhaustion because of what Sinon was doing.

 _"_ _Sinonon, you better not injure him that much."_

* * *

Looks like Asuna wasn't the only who felt it as Keiko suddenly stopped her movements in the store. She was searching for her two playmates until she felt Sinon's power suddenly expand.

"Oh~~ Looks like Sinon-nii is getting all serious. Her playmate must be really good." Keiko says before clapping her hands together rapidly in excitement. "I wanna meet them." She says before remembering what she was doing and her smile changed into a pout. "But I can't, I'm stuck here with two people who won't even play with me!"

"Come on out, will you! It's getting sooooo booooooooorrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnng~" she shouted as she comically waved her arms.

Not far from behind Strea and Sachi looked at her with different expressions. The former with curiosity, the latter with a deadpan expression.

"Is that how I act?"

"No…you act more childish than that."

* * *

Rika was laughing as she dodged attacks from Kotone and Suguha. They both came at her again this time with Kotone above and Suguha aiming low, as she was about to block their attacks she felt two power shifts increase out of nowhere stopping her momentarily.

Kotone and Suguha took advantage of her small pause and struck at the pausing girl. Unfortunately, Rika noticed as blocked their attacks. She grabbed Kotone's arm and threw her over her shoulder before kicking her square in the stomach and sent her flying into the trees, while she pushed Suguha back with her mace.

"It seems Sinon is getting serious…..odd she doesn't really go all out against someone unless…." Rika trailed off as she thought back to Sinon was fighting and simply laughed in amusement.

"Hahahahaha, oh that is great. Sinon is actually having trouble dealing with her target. Hahahaha." She laughed covering her arms around her stomach.

Suguha was confused at Rika's words as she stared at her. "This Sinon person is having trouble with her target?...!*gasp*" Her thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly felt a pang in her chest and was met with a vision.

The vision took her to Chiyoda Hospital and she saw all the dead trees and grey sky but that was not important to her right now. As she turned around she saw two figures in front of her. She saw a girl with indigo aura flowing around her body and then turned her eyes to the second figure and her eyes widened in shock and fear.

It was her brother Kazuto and he was in that state. She saw the black veins from earlier except they were now up to his face and his eyes looked so evil, his aura was so cold.

She was suddenly back in reality as she faced Rika who was still laughing and Kotone was slowly getting up but was holding her stomach. Suguha suddenly realized something, Sinon must've been the girl that she saw with her brother and the girl in front of her must know her.

"You know her….don't you?"

"Hm?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" she shouted in anger pointing the stick threatening at her.

"Hmhmhm, I'm sorry *giggle* but I can't take you seriously*giggle* with that stick in your hands…..hahaha—Whoa!" Rika laughed then ducked as Suguha suddenly threw the stick at her.

"Whoa!" kotone shouted afterwards as she dodged the stick too and saw it embedded the Wisteria Trellis hard. _"Whoa! She threw so much force with that stick that could've literally taken one of our heads off."_

Rika turned back to Suguha only to find the girl suddenly in front of her as she was tackled to the ground. Sugu kicked her mace away and straddled Rika wrapping her legs on hers and grabbed both of her wrists planting them on the sides.

"You are lot stronger than you look." Rika commented.

"What do you want with my brother!?" Suguha shouted in anger. She wanted to know how to get out of this place and find her brother to keep him safe.

"What makes you think we want your brother, other than the fact that he's cute like you?" Rika asked making the girl above her blush. Sugu quickly shook her head losing the blush before she returned to glaring at the girl below her.

"You people obviously want something from him. You're toying with him after he got out of SAO, and he's already got enough on his plate. So I will ask again, What. Do. You. Want. With. My. Brother!?" she growled tightening her hold on Rika with each word. Suguha didn't receive any answer as the brunette just stared at her with a predatory look in her eyes.

As Rika stared in Suguha's eyes, she licked her lips seductively at her and suddenly wrapped her legs around Suguha's waist catching her off guard and pulling her down until both noses were touching.

"What are you-?" she was cut off as Rika leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against hers shocking her. Sugu was left frozen as she felt herself losing strength and slowly released her hold on Rika.

Rika not wanting to let go anytime, pushed Suguha on her back and straddled her. Dominating the kiss, she grabbed the blushing girl's wrists pinning them above her head and placed her own free hand on Sugu's cheek holding her in place.

Suguha felt herself losing feeling in her arms and legs as she tried to break free. The longer the kiss remained, the less she had control over her body. She didn't know why but she felt her body go completely numb as soon as her lips connected with Rika's.

 _"_ _My body feels like…it's on…mmmm"_ Suguha couldn't help but moan as Rika gained total control over the kiss and massaging their tongues. Moments later both lips parted for air leaving behind a small trail of saliva. Sugu's face blushed a deep crimson as Rika licked her lips in anticipation.

"Who knew you were such a good kisser too."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay...that was um...something towards the end there. I'll be honest I did not expect it to end like that but for some reason it feels natural to stop things right here. I know I said no author's note this time but please hear me out as I have a short announcement. This was suppose to come out before the start of April but I got sick and was confined to a bed for the entire week and for that I am very sorry for not updating it sooner. I'm not sick as much as I was earlier but I can barely move my body so I'm not at a 100% yet but I still have enough energy to write my stories.**

 **Again sorry for posting late, and I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking about putting up a poll on which world group should enter first when I combine them together. Choices will be ALO, GGO, SAO or have someway to combine them all together into one huge world. Again I am thinking about this so i'm not sure if I will put it in the poll or not but I probably will. Poll will be on the profile page.**

 **Read, Review and see you next time.**

 **HellLaser descending back to Hell.**


	4. Confusion

Shock ran through Kotone's body as she just witnessed her friend Suguha kissing Rika. She didn't know if this was a hallucination or if Rika was toying with them for fun.

 _"_ _What the hell is going on!? The world is in black and white, all the trees are dead, and my friend just made out with a seductive psychotic mace-wielding maniac!"_ she exclaimed in her head as she watched Rika and Suguha part their lips needing air both panting heavily.

 _"_ _We have to find a way out of here."_ Kotone tried to stand up but she failed collapsing to her knees and held her stomach. " _Crap, I think one of my ribs are cracked from the last hit. I can barely stand up."_

As this was going on, Suguha was looking up at Rika blushing like a storm from their intimate moment and didn't know what to do. Rika just stared at her with a seductive smile on her face wanting more of the girl before her until she remembered that she had a job to do.

"So how was it…..did you like that?" Rika asked pressing her breasts against Suguha's. The said girl couldn't answer her as if she was unable to. She just kissed another girl and actually _enjoyed_ it, even though she doesn't want to admit.

"U-u…um…." she stammered trying to formulate an answer but could not. Giggling at her reaction, Rika just slowly stroke Sugu's cheek and gave her a smile.

"You wanna do it again?" she asked her when the pinned girl turned her cheek away from her. Rika looked in her eyes and saw the defiance that she was holding but she also a small hint of want within them. "I guess that answers my question."

"Get away from her. Ugh!" Rika turned around to see Kotone doing her best to stand up but kept struggling as she held her stomach.

"*Sigh* you can't just stay down can you?" she says before turning to Suguha and quickly placed her hand on her neck. "Sorry about this, I'll be right back." She apologized.

Suguha was confused by her statement before she felt something on her skin crawling from her neck. It was rope that came out of nowhere as it wrapped around her legs and pinned her arms above her head.

"What the—Hey let me go!"

"Now, how to deal with you? Oh I know let's try this." Rika suggested as she dematerialized her mace on the ground from earlier and walked over to Kotone. "I'll try not to hurt you too much." She says sweetly but Kotone could hear the malice behind the voice sending chills down her spine.

Rika took one step forward and suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Kotone surprising the girl as her eyes widened. Rika raised her foot attempting to kick Kotone in the stomach again but missed as the said girl ducked and jumped back.

Going on the offensive, Rika rushed towards Kotone once more and started throwing her kicks and punches faster giving the brunette a hard time to dodge all of these attacks. Kotone then struck her dagger towards Rika who barely dodged as it passed by her hair and jumped back up onto a tree branch as Kotone jumped back near Suguha.

"You alright?" she asked her companion.

"Other than being tied up as someone's plaything, yeah I'm okay." Suguha says as the rope around her started to grip her body tighter than before causing her to yelp in pain.

"Hang on, I'm gonna get you out of this." Kotone says as laying one of her daggers on the ground. Using her left hand to grab ahold of the rope binding Sugu's hands and use her right hand slowly cutting the rope. She cut it off as it freed Sugu but what shocked them is that the rope reattached itself around her wrists. "What?"

"What's going on?" Sugu asked before the rope around her wrists and legs tightened and caused her to grit her teeth and closed her eyes in pain. "Ugh!"

"Suguha!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kotone looked behind her and saw Rika with her arms crossed under her bust and her right hand on her cheek. "It will just make things worse."

"What did you do to her?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rika said sarcastically earning a growl from the brunette. "Okay if you must know pariah…" Kotone inwardly flinched at the word pariah but remained unfazed as Rika continued talking. "I didn't do anything to hurt her other than tie her up, after it's rope it's not that hard to break free. However…" Rika puts a hand on her cheek before continuing. "….it seems the cube is enhancing my abilities a lot stronger than I thought. Even if it is just a testing cube."

Rika started walking around them her eyes never leaving them. "My friend as you mentioned from earlier cutie…" Giving a wink to Suguha who just flustered at her words. "gave me and my partner two cubes to test their limits in the field, each with a different function."

 _"_ _She came here with someone else?"_ Kotone was cut off from her thoughts as a loud screech rang through the air. "What was that?"

"Oh dear, it seems like Pina is angry." Rika answered pinching her brows.

"Who?"

"My partner's pet. If you're two friends somehow made her angry then they have a minimum chance of surviving."

 _"_ _Strea! Sachi!"_ Kotone and Suguha both shouted mentally as they thought about the sisters.

"I really hoping Keiko doesn't go overboard and accidentally kill her new playmates again." Rika sighed in exhaustion at the thought of her friend. "I swear that little kitten just does that to get on my nerves, then again she can't exactly control her urges ever since….well you know."

"Suguha….what do we do?" Kotone asked.

"I'm not sure…..I can't get out of these bindings. What about you? How hurt are you?"

"I'm fine…..ugh!" Kotone says before clutching her chest with her free hand.

"Kotone!" Suguha shouted worried for her friend.

"I'm…..okay…..I can still fight." She whispered slowly standing up while Rika just giggled at her.

"Wow, you really are stubborn. I wouldn't continue fighting if I were you, it just make it worse." She says before she disappeared and reappeared in front of Kotone and punched her in the stomach. The impact caused the brunette to cough up a bit of blood stunning her, before feeling herself grabbed by the neck and was thrown over to the tree by Rika.

Her eyes stretched out as her back hit first, before sliding down and fell flat with a thud. She tried to get up but yelp in pain as Rika planted her foot on her back. "Agh!"

"Aw~ does that hurt?" Rika mocked as she lifted her foot up and slammed it down on her back again.

"Aaaaahhh!"

"Kotone!" Suguha shouted as she tried to break out of the rope but couldn't. She then saw one of the daggers that Kotone left behind on the ground near her. She quickly grabbed it and started cutting the rope, but it didn't work as the rope remained uncut. "Come on!" she shouted in desperation trying to break free.

Rika rolled Kotone on her back, the said girl having small drop of blood rolled down her mouth and was breathing heavily. Rika then picked up her dagger and held it before gripping the handle and thrusted it into Kotone's stomach receiving stunned gasp from her. "I told you would only make it worse for yourself. Now here's a little game of my own…..can you survive this torture for the next five minutes?" she whispered before twisting the blade in the brunette's abdomen.

As soon as she did, Kotone screamed loud from the unbearable pain Rika was giving her. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Suguha was working faster on trying to cut the rope not being able stand hearing her friends cry for help. "Come on! Come on!" she whispered desperately. As she continued cutting, her eyes suddenly changed color and the blade glowed green screeching small sound.

Over with Kotone, the said girl was breathing very heavily as Rika pulled out the dagger slowly before completely removing it from her abdomen. "Agh! *pant* *pant* it hurts..."

"Now what should I start next?" Rika asked herself slowly dragging the blade across Kotone's cheek but not enough to pierce the skin. She was about to talk until she felt a blow to her right side knock her off and over to the cement as she rolled along the ground before she flipped herself over with both hands and landed on her feet skidding across the pavement.

She slightly grunted in pain as she touched her side before turning upwards to her attacker and her eyes lit up in curiosity. Sugu was by Kotone with green aura flowing around her body with what look like virtual wings come out of her back. she kneeled over Kotone who slowly opened her eyes and saw Sugu leaning over her.

"Su….gu….*pant*"

"Don't talk yet." Sugu said softly as she placed her hand on Kotone's stomach where the blood was leaking before softly speaking. "Sū firra heiragūru ausutoru, burotto subāru bāni." She enchanted as Kotone's body was slowing engulfed in water. She could feel the wound on stomach slowly healing as the wound closed in on itself. As the water disappeared, Suguha removed her hand and turned to Kotone who stared back and noticed that the kendo girl's eyes were a different color than her normal dark grey ones.

"Suguha?"

"Just rest okay." She replied as smiling softly at Kotone. Turning towards Rika her smile now gone and replaced with a frown, Suguha glared at her before speaking. "I'll take care of this."

Rika was looking at her with a calculating gaze before giggling aloud. "Hehehe, well isn't this surprising. I didn't know that you would be able to draw your power from the cube, which is weird considering you shouldn't be able to."

 _"_ _You're done hurting my friend."_ Suguha says as she moves her hand to her waist where a sword suddenly appeared out of thin and gripped the handle.

"Now that's not nice." _"More importantly how is she able to summon her weapon? Either there is a bug in the cube or…."_ she looked back at Suguha and noticed the wings on her back slowly flapping as if it they were stretching out and ready to take flight. "…. _her avatar is not from SAO. Guess I'll have to test her out."_

"Hopefully you can give me more of a fight than pariah over there."

"Let's find out."

* * *

Kazuto and Sinon both stared each other down as their auras remained glowing around their bodies both with black veins. Sinon's in control as she slowly moved her fingers while Kazuto's still trying to fight back for control.

"You shouldn't fight that gift of yours. If you do…it will just make it even harder to control." Sinon stated as crossing her arms behind her back. Kazuto just scoffed at the girl clearly frustrated with himself, she was right. He could feel himself losing dominance over trying to remain control of himself both mind and body.

 _"_ _I just hope I can beat her before I lose control of myself."_ he thought before suddenly rushing forward at Sinon.

He swung his fist upwards but missed as Sinon leaned back and took two steps backwards before having to dodge more as Kazuto went on the offensive. He quickly went for her midsection as he swept his left leg upwards aiming his inner foot to land and attack to her stomach, and then a roundhouse kick with his right foot, heel aiming for the chest. Seeing this, Sinon simply raised her right knee and lowered her right elbow to block the first attack and moved back to dodge the second attack.

She landed on her feet before upwards and Kazuto raised his fist above her, but instead of landing his overhead attack it was blocked at Sinon stopped him in midair by grabbing his wrist. "Too slow." She whispered as her black veins lit up for a second and then faded, using her enhanced strength she pulled Kazuto over and slammed him into the hood of a car behind him denting the entire roof.

Kazuto gasped in pain from before feeling the Sinon grip his wrist tighter as she jumped to the roof of the car and jumped again in midair throwing him over her shoulder and kicked him square in the chest. The hit caused him to cough up blood before being sent flying to ground and rolled numerous times before stopping and skidding across the pavement.

As Sinon landed on the ground, Kazuto struggled to stand up as he held his chest before coughing and hacked up more blood as it left his mouth and stained the pavement. Also the black veins were starting to revert back to normal as it slowly left his face but stopped below his chin. "Dammit. Ugh!" he tried to stand up again but couldn't as he felt immense pain.

Sinon calmly walked over to him, kneeled as she cupped his right cheek with her left hand. He would've moved away but the pain was preventing him from doing so. Sinon inspected the black veins that covered his neck as it went up and down as if it was fighting for control. "Weak."

"What?"

"You're weak in controlling this gift, both body and mind." She stated as her black reins slowly retracted from her eye. "You resist it don't you? Why?"

"I'm not *pant* resisting a gift. I'm resisting whatever the hell *pant* this is…." He says as blood drip down from his chin. "….it's nothing more than….*pant*….a curse."

"I see." Sinon asked before she swiped some blood off his chin with her thumb and sucked on it. Tasting it, she smacked her lips a few times slowly savoring it. "So that's why Asuna chose me." She said aloud.

"What?"

"Your powers….in this state…..if you don't receive help within time then you lose yourself completely." She muttered forgetting the fact Kazuto could hear her.

 _"_ _What the hell is she talking about?"_

"Nothing, for now you need to learn how to control your gift." Sinon started as she cupped his other cheek forcing him to face her. "Let me give you some advice, Black Reaper…..stop resisting it. It will only get worse if you do. Take it from me."

"I will not—" he started off but Sinon placed a finger to his lips shushing him.

"You don't have a choice in this matter….and I've stayed long enough to test your abilities." She says removing her finger as she used her free hand reached into her back pocket and took out a syringe needle filled with some type of green liquid. Before he could do anything, Kazuto felt himself paralyzed as Sinon quickly pressed two fingers into his neck applying pressure and caused his body to go numb. He felt his head being guided to her chest as he leaned back.

"Sorry about that but I need you to be completely still for this." She apologized before injecting the needle into the right side of his neck. If he could feel anything he would've felt the needle being drilled into and a slight jolt of pain. "There that should help you keep darkness stable for the next few hours."

Raising her hand in the sky, the cube above her descended and floated in her hand rotating. As she pressed her finger against the flat surface of the cube it disappeared and faded away. "When I leave this area, everything will return to normal." She said cryptically. "And before I go….."

She gently removed his head from her chest before tapping her index and middle fingers onto his forehead. "Don't panic, this will allow me to know when you are losing yourself again now that I marked you. Until next time Black Reaper."

Leaving him on the pavement she picks up her blazer and walks off in the distance, her figure disappearing. As soon as she was gone, Kazuto immediately felt movement in his body and he clenched his hands and stood up on one knee.

"Hey, are you okay?" he heard a voice in front of as he looked and saw a couple in front of himself gazing at him with worried eyes.

"What the-?" Kazuto asked himself in confusion as he tried to stand up only to fail. Looking down he realized he was still hurt from Sinon's attacks.

"Hang on, quick help me get him inside."

"Okay." Kazuto accepted their help as they helped him over to the hospital. While this was happening, Kazuto thought to himself about his friends and his sister hoping that they were doing better than he was.

* * *

 **Earlier:**

Strea and Sachi were still behind the counter hiding from Keiko as the little girl strolled through the small store. She looked through all the aisles and found nothing but items currency of the park. No humans.

"Where are they?" she mumbled as she came back to the entrance after looking through the last aisle. "Mm….oh! I think I know where they're at let's try the garden." She says running to the back again leaving the two sisters alone.

"Strea what do we do?"

"I don't know unless we have some other way out of here, we're pretty much trapped here since that girl's pet is blocking our only exit."

"She said she wants to play right?" Sachi started as her sister nodded. "So what if we give here what she wants, I can go and stall her while you get help or something."

"NO!" Strea whispered harshly at her. "I will not allow you to be bait for that beast and end up being it's meal. Plus there is no else but us here!"

"We'll we have to do something! That little girl will find us within the next few seconds and who knows what she'll do." Sachi retorted quietly stunning Strea before releasing a sigh. "Strea let me do this."

"Mmmmmmm *sigh* fine." She reluctantly agreed before feeling her sister's arms wrap around her midsection. "Just be careful okay."

"I will." Sachi says as she ran from the counter and up towards Keiko. "Hey!" she shouted gaining the little girls attention as she turned around and saw Sachi before bouncing up and down in delight.

"Found you! Now you have to join me."

"W-what?"

"You know to help find your sister, we're playing hide and seek remember and the game's not over until I found the both of you." Keiko stated showing a bright smile and Sachi.

 _"_ _Is she actually smiling at me or is it fake?"_ she was brought out of her thoughts when the little girl grabbed both of her hands.

"I forgot to ask you, I know we're playmates and everything but can we be friends too?"

"….Eh?"

"Mmmhmm, I would really enjoy being your friend."

"Um…..uh…okay." Sachi says still baffled by from her statement. "This...isn't a trick is it?" she asked skeptically.

Keiko shook her head negatively before looking up into her eyes. "No, I mean I really want to be friends. Nice to meet you I'm Keiko."

"Um…..my name is Sachi, nice to meet you too." She replied slowly trying to comprehend the situation before her. "Um….if you don't mind me asking who is your giant friend?"

"Oh! That's Pina. She's really friendly and she loves to meet new people. Come on I'll take you to meet her." Keiko exclaimed pulling Sachi towards the entrance leaving the garden.

Over at the counter where Strea was hiding, she was looking over at her sister worried for her safety and just like her was baffled by the little girl's offer of becoming friend leaving her to question if she was really harmful toward them….until she heard her name.

"Keiko." _"Now I remember her, her avatar name is Silica back in SAO. She was locked up in the chambers of sanity. She was deemed unstable after witnesses told reported of her killing an a small squad of Liberation troopers and then Titan's Hand afterwards."_ Strea couldn't help but feel dread at seeing the girl again and then suddenly remembered that her sister was with the little girl right now. _"Sachi!"_

"You're going to love Pina. She really likes to meet new people but whatever you do don't pull her tail." Keiko warned the older girl.

 _"_ _Believe me I don't think I could pull her tell even if I tried."_ Sachi thought nervously before feeling hearing her sister shout her name and run over to them.

"Sachi!" Both girls turned their attention to Strea as she ran over to them and gripped her sisters wrist causing her to let go of Keiko before letting go. "Stay behind me!"

"Strea what are you-?"

"Oh goodie! I found both of you that means I win! Okay it's your turn—" she was cut off as Strea shouted over her.

"We are not playing anything with you Silica!"

"Sister what's going on?"

"I remember Keiko. She was hung with Asuna and the others back in SAO, out of all of them she was the second unstable member." Strea explained to her not noticing that Keiko had her eyes hidden by her bangs and as she hung her head.

"W-what?" Sachi says in confusion.

"I don't like that word." Both girls looked back at the little girl as she spoke. "I don't like being called unstable, that's what other people called me. So did the soldiers, adults and other kids older than me." She said in a cold tone catching both siblings off guard.

"They have no idea…they have no idea of what I've been through…..the pain I suffered, the emotions I thought I lost…..the loneliness….and yet they have the audacity to say that I'm unstable." She growled.

Strea and Sachi suddenly felt the air around them go cold as an overwhelming surge of malicious intent came from Keiko as her aura slowly flared around her. Suddenly the rooftop to the Shop was ripped off as Pina clawed her way through and roared at them with anger and fury in the beast's eyes.

 **Present:**

Both girls couldn't move their bodies at all from the wave of malice coming from Keiko. Their bodies instantly froze in fear and She suddenly started giggling as she grasped her hands and put them behind her back. "They were very bad people, and bad people deserve to go nite-nite."

Strea and Sachi felt pangs of fear run through their chests when she said nite-nite meaning that she killed them and the way she said was like it was normal for her. No killing intent was released but she said it without a second thought making them both shiver.

"Sachi-san." She started lifting her head and both girls could now see her eyes only to have their own widened in shock. Her that were filled with joy and cheerfulness were now filled with madness as she had a creepy ear to ear grin. "Do you know what game I want to play next?"

Sachi slowly shook her head negatively while Strea tightened her grip on her sister not wanting Keiko to get anywhere near her.

"I want to play reenactment."

"Reenactment?"

"It's where I put bad people to night-night by reenacting particular deaths heard by stories or off the top of my head. Also Sachi-san is the other lady your twin?"

Neither one could answer her verbally, so they only nodded their heads in agreement before Keiko's eyes lit up in excitement. "That makes this…even more exciting. How about we reenact…..Sister Sister?"

"Strea…"

"Sachi, stay behind me." She ordered her younger sibling not taking her eyes off of Keiko as she had a creepy smile still plastered on her face.

"Oh come on now don't be shy….I don't want to hurt you….I want to kill you, hopefully you'll last longer than the last playmates I've had." Keiko said tilting her head slowly and looked at them.

 _"_ _Previous?"_

"Now…..who wants to die first?" Keiko asked slowly walking toward the two with her signature dagger that she materialized out of thin air and slowly dragged the tip of the blade against the floor, all the while her eyes never left her prey.

* * *

Rika and Suguha stared each other down neither making a single move as the withered leaves blew around them. Rika slowly licked lips while eyeing Suguha and had her hands behind her back along with her mace, Suguha got into her kendo stance and aimed her sword at the brunette.

Time seemed to slow down as a small withered leaf seemingly inched closer and closer to the ground leaving nothing but silence. Once it reached near the bottom both girls narrowed their eyes at each other ready for confrontation, as soon as the leaf touched the ground both eyes widened and they both rushed at each other.

Suguha did an overhead strike while Rika did an underhand strike and both of their attacks clashed. As metal met metal, a reverberating shriek rang through the air and wind bounced off the them. Kotone had to use her arm for cover from the heavy wind that resonated.

Speaking of which both girls were fighting for dominance over the other as sparks flew. Deciding that it was a stalemate both girls jumped back a few paces before rushing at each other once more. Rika went for a downward swing only for Sugu to raise her sword and block the attack. As she did she went for a few strikes to Rika's sides as she swung her repeatedly getting faster from each swing. Rika used both of her hands to swing her mace side to side to block the repeated attacks. Blocking them all Rika jumped in the air using her momentum flipping sideways as going for a downward swing while Sugu her sword upwards.

As the attacks met head on, both girls bounced off each other and landed a few paces away from each other. "Hmhmhm not bad."

"!" Rika paused in her movements as she let out a surprised sound as she felt something go through her head.

 ** _"_** ** _Rika, it's time to come back. I have everything I need."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aw, come on. Can't I just mess around for a few more minutes please?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No and even though I would let you continue, you cannot. Sinon just messaged me and told me that your cubes are about to expire so grab Keiko and head back here."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Understood. I still hope she hasn't killed her new playmates yet."_**

 ** _"_** ** _*giggle* that depends on her report. See you at home."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay."_**

"*Sigh* sorry cutie but it looks like I've taken enough of your time to be here so….." she paused lifting her hand upwards signaling the cube to come down as followed her command and dematerialized as soon as it hit her hand. Once she was done, Sugu was behind her with her blade at her throat.

"You're not going anywhere."

"As much as I love to continue our dance cutie, I have to go early but don't worry you'll see me again." Rika said slyly as she moved Sugu's sword away from her throat. "Everything will return to the moment we left. No need to worry about the collateral damage, once I leave it will be as if we never fought here in the first place." Rika said as she started to walk off but was stopped again as Sugu grabbed her wrist.

"Not just wait a sec—mmph!" Suguha shouted trying to stop her but was cut off as Rika used this opportunity to turn her head and grabbed the back of Suguha's head pressing their lips together once again. Only this one was short like about 2-3 seconds before they separated.

"Thank of it as a little gift." Rika says holding her by the chin. "Maybe someday in the future we'll go further than just kissing." She said seductively sending shivers down Sugu's spine as her face flustered even more from her words. "Ta-ta~"

Rika let go of her chin and walked off in the distance away from them as the world started to return to normal. Sugu's eyes also returned to normal as they changed back to dark grey and the virtual wings on her back disappeared, while staring off at where Rika was last seen.

She heard slow steps from behind as Kotone came up holding her stomach still. "Ugh! I know my wound is gone and all but I still feel the bruises from all hits she gave me. How are you holding up Sugu—whoa!"

Kotone quickly caught Suguha in her arms as she fell backwards. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel *pant* exhausted." She replied placing her hand on her forehead before turning to Kotone. "You?"

"Nothing but bruises. Come on let's go find Strea and Sachi." Kotone says as she helped Sugu up and they both walked over to where they're friends were last seen.

* * *

Keiko was slowly walking over the two with a creepy grin on her face as she tossed her weapon from side to side in boredom. "I'm gonna enjoy ripping you guys open."

"Keiko." The little girl stopped in her tracks as she saw Rika standing behind her. "It's time to go."

"Aw come on, Rika-nii can't we stay a little longer I really enjoying myself to this until one of them called me unstable. So now they go nite-nite." She replied in a cold manner.

 _"_ _No wonder Pina screeched in anger. As much as I want to let Keiko have her fun, it's better for her to have playmates who are still breathing."_ The older girl thought mentally before she shouted at the younger girl. "Keiko!" Raising her voice at her seemed to snap Keiko out of her anger and looked up at her.

"Huh?" Keiko blinked twice looking at the two sisters and then at Rika before lowering her head and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Rika started before glaring at Strea and Sachi. "Be glad that we have to leave early, we've taken enough of your time so until then."

Keiko raised her hand upwards bringing the cube down and dematerialized it, once so Pina let out a small roar before glowing and its body return to normal. Pina let out a small screech as it floated down and landed on Keiko's shoulder.

"Time to go." Rika announced as she held out her hand to Keiko who immediately took it and leaned herself into Rika's side. Rika also frowned at her behavior but understood why the little girl was upset. "We'll see you next time…..twins." she says as mist surrounded her and Keiko and Pina let out a cry as it completely engulfed their bodies before it faded away showing no trace of any of them.

Both girls fell backwards and started breathing heavily as they were on their knees panting. The feeling of malice intent and hatred that Keiko was releasing overwhelmed them.

"I can't believe a little girl like Keiko was-is consumed with so much malice." Strea says as wiping the sweat off her brow.

"She scares me a bit." Sachi said aloud but her thoughts had a different reason. _"But at the same time, she seemed like she really wanted to be my friend."_

"Come on, let's go meet up with Sugu and Koko." Strea says helping her sister up before they both walked over to the entrance as the world around them went back to normal. The color was all there, the trees returned to life and people were casually walking through as if nothing ever happened.

Moments later they all meet up at the Tochigi Tea House as Strea and Sachi were sitting at a table outside of the place. They were sitting waiting when they saw Suguha and Kotone slowly walking over.

"Hey!" Strea noticed Sugu being extremely fatigue while Kotone had some bruises shown, the visible ones. "What happened are you okay?" she shouted in alarm as Sachi came from behind and notice their states.

"I'm fine, but Sugu looks like she's about to pass out. Can you help me out?" Kotone asked as she let Strea tend to Suguha and walked her over to the table while Sachi helped Kotone, noticing the blood stain on her shirt.

"Kotone!? You're bleeding!"

"Huh?" she looked down at what Sachi was freaking out over and saw the red stains on her shirt. "Oh well, I don't know if you're gonna believe me if I told you."

"Try us, because we have something to tell you that may be just about crazy as yours." Strea challenged settling Sugu down in her seat.

"We….we were trapped somewhere that just seems…not even possible." Kotone says while trying to find the right words.

"Was it a cube floating in the air, withered trees, no people around and the atmosphere feeling completely void of life?" Strea listed as the dagger-user looked at her.

"How did you….."

"Because that's exactly where we were." She answered.

"You too?"

"Yes. We were attacked by a little girl and her….um….giant pet." Sachi said.

"And it wasn't just any little girl." Strea says earning looks of confusion from Kotone and Suguha. "She was someone we met or crossed paths with in SAO. I'll give you a hint, she has a pet on her shoulder."

"Silica!?" Kotone called out in alarm receiving a nod from Strea.

"Yep, her real name is Keiko."

"Who's Silica and Keiko?" Suguha asked as the waitress came by and handed them their tea.

"Silica is one of the three that hung around Asuna back in SAO. She was the youngest out of all of them, but she was also a red player." Strea answered.

"Wait what?"

"She killed an entire small squad of Liberation troopers and an orange guild Titan's Hand."

"Orange guild, red player, what are you girls talking about?" Sugu asked lost in the conversation.

"Right you were not in SAO, remember when we talked about the Laughing Coffin?" she asked receiving a nod from the girl across from her. "Well they were two type of color cursors players have, green and orange. Green means they player has not committed any criminal activity to other players while orange means that have some type of criminal activity."

"Wait I thought you said Keiko was a red player so there has to be three types." Sugu guessed.

"That's not entirely true…." Sachi started as she gazed down at her tea. "Orange players are those who committed an infraction like attacking a green player outside the safe zone. If they commit five infraction acts, then their cursor remains permanently orange. The first three acts committed and they're cursor will return to green in several hours, four infractions and they must do a quest for their orange color to be removed and the fifth act committed, your cursor will reman orange." She explained to them as she took a sip of her tea and placed the cup back on the table.

"So, what about the red players?" Sugu asked.

"Red players are aliases for player killers. They were only referred to as _Red_ players because of them interference with clearing the game however their cursors remained orange. Even though they were called Red they cursors were never red, it was only a nickname for those who killed other players." She finished.

"Oh, look at my little sister becoming so smart all of a sudden, it's so cute~~" Strea squealed wrapping her younger sister in a hug while rubbing their cheeks together.

BONK!

"Ow~~meanie!" Strea whined as Sachi had pounded her fist onto her sisters' head with a blush on her cheeks while Suguha chuckled at them.

"Anyway, who did you two run into while we were dealing with her?"

"We ran into someone named Lisbeth." Suguha answered

"Lisbeth?" the sisters shouted in alarm

"Yep. She's the blacksmith, mace-wielder and now….." Kotone rubbed her stomach where her previous wounds were. "…a hand-to-hand combat." She finished leaving both girls to look at her in shock. Last they heard Lisbeth wasn't much of a hand-to-hand fighter. "That's not even the most bizarre thing, she actually summoned her own mace and attacked us."

"What!?"

"Yeah she said because of that cube she was able to summon her weapon."

"Oh god I'm so sorry you too and Kotone I took your dagger earlier and you didn't have anything to defend yourself, I hope you two can forgive—"

"Um…..Kotone had another dagger hidden in her clothing." Suguha said as Strea turned to Kotone who just whistled and look away.

"*Sigh* your lucky that we were in trouble, so I'll let you off this time." Strea told her. "But next time we go somewhere fun, you leave _All_ of your daggers behind okay?"

"Yes _mom."_ Kotone groaned as Strea rolled her eyes before smiling at her. "Also, Rika wasn't the only one to summon her weapon, Sugu over here somehow did the same thing and grew wings out of her back."

"You did?"

"How?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I just wanted to stop Rika from hurting Kotone and all of a sudden I'm free from the ropes and fighting Rika. It all happened so fast." Suguha answered. "While we were fighting she talked about Keiko and her friend Sinon who was fighting-" Suguha paused as she realized that her brother was fighting Sinon and the black veins were up to his face.

"Kazuto!"

"What is it!?" Sachi asked in alarm. "What's wrong is he in trouble!?"

"We need to get to the hospital now!" Suguha shouted as she started running to the exit.

"Suguha wait a minute!" Kotone shouted running after her.

"Come on Sachi." Strea shouted as she stood up and followed the others.

"Hi!" Sachi quickly left money on the table to pay for their drinks before catching up to the others with one thought in her mind. _"Kirito, please be okay."_

* * *

Takiguchi was wrapping bandages around Kazuto's chest with a stern look on her face. "Seriously young man, what happened to you? One second you were in therapy room and the next I hear you needing first aid as the doctors found you with blood dripping from your mouth?"

Kazuto had no idea on how to explain to her that he just fought someone was out to kill him or test his abilities or that he was in a different dimension…no idea. Not to mention his friends and sister were in trouble according Sinon and he had hoped to leave the hospital to go after them but his body still hurt like hell.

 _"_ _That girl…Sinon.."_ he thought back to his encounter with her and narrowed his eyes. She had the same veins appear on her skin just like him and she scolds him in not accepting his gift. Why would he? All this would do is cause harm to those he cares about. He's already accepted the fact that he may never get rid of it but that didn't mean he had to embrace it.

 _"_ _Your weak in controlling this gift, both body and mind. Why? Why do you resist it?"_ those words he heard, it was clear that she knew more about this than him. He needed to figure out where she was hiding or where she was period.

"Kazuto!" he was brought out of his thoughts from the nurse in front of him. "Did you just ignore me for the last few seconds?"

"Yes…ma'am…..sorry about that I'm just a little out of it today." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously as the nurse stared into his eyes looking for any type of deceit.

Takiguchi stared at him for a few more seconds before releasing a small sigh and spoke. "Fine, I will let you go today but only today understood?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied getting up putting on his black shirt and then his jacket.

"Alright kiddo off you go, and please take care of yourself."

"I will. You do the same see you later Takiguchi-san." He says waving his hand and she repeated the gesture. He left the building got on his motorcycle and sped his way out of the lot and back home where an unexpected visitor would be waiting for him.

* * *

Arriving home, he parked in the driveway far right side and turned off his bike. Taking off his helmet and leaving it on the handle, he walked up to the front door and opened.

"Tadaima!" he announced as his mother appeared around the corner and greeted him.

"Kazuto."

"Hi Kaa-san, I just got back from therapy." He answered. "It was an hour late…but I was able to do it."

"That's good, I got off work early and spent half of the day here." Midori said.

"That's nice." Kazuto chuckled at her before realizing something. "Wait, you're home early?"

"Mmhm, I finished my stuff early today, so I thought I would be able to hang out and surprise you two, but I forgot that you had therapy and your sister was having a girls' day."

"Yeah sorry about that. It's just rare that you are home so early in the day."

"No need, I wasn't alone I had a guest over here the entire time." His mother waved off smiling at him.

"Really?"

"Yes and it's one of your classmates. She wanted to thank you for SAO but found out you weren't home, so I decided to have her stick around until you return."

 _"_ _One of my classmates? The only people I know outside of school are Kotone, Strea, Sachi, Klein, Agil and Argo. So who else would be here?"_ he thought to himself before speaking. "So where is he….or she?"

"She's in the bathroom. Would like some tea, I just finished making—hmm?" Midori paused as she saw her phone buzzing with Suguha's number.

"What is it?"

"It's your sister. She says to come and get her at the SAO survivor school."

"What happened, did they cancel their plans or something?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I don't know but she keeps sending me alerts about getting her now. Either it's important or something else."

"Do you want me to get her, I can go if you want?"

"No, it's okay I'll go and get her." Midori says putting on her shoes and grabbing her purse as she opened the door. "I'll be right back."

"See you later, Mom." He said as she smiled at him before closing the door and left leaving Kazuto by himself along with the guest.

"Okay so who is this guest that mom was talking about?" he asked himself as he walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. "Besides my friends and sister, I don't really have any other classmates that I know outside of class but for some reason I feel like I do." He was so deep in thought that he didn't footsteps entering the room or notice the person looming over him.

"That's because you do." Kazuto immediately felt dread at the sound of the voice. He now knew who exactly his mother was talking too and he couldn't believe that Asuna was here…..in his house.

As he was about to jump up in shock, Asuna wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him from behind and laid her chin on his shoulder, pressing her cheek against his before she whispered in a seductive tone.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Kirito."

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that's a wrap. Looks like Kazuto is by himself with Asuna once again and has found himself another person who has more control of their "gift" than he does. Who knows what's gonna happen next? As for him and Sinon, the black veins, I haven't really come up with a name for it yet. I'm still thinking of what I should be called and when I got it, the name will be revealed in the next chapter. Also sorry if the fights are not as good as they are, PM me if you have any problems with the fights being so short. I will make them longer as the story progresses, just know that it will take awhile to update because fight scenes are not that easy to write.**

 **Side Note: Also 17 favorites, 23 followers and 9 reviews? I didn't think this story would be of to a good start, I thought it would take time for me to build it up before it got anything of those things. You guys are awesome! Thank you for taking the time to read this story and enjoying it. Finally I've made the decision of putting up the poll for Infinite Scenario. Just like in the last chapter there are four choices; SAO, ALO, GGO or all of them combine together. As for how long it will be up I guess until May...or when chapter 6 is posted.**

 **Read, Review and See you next time.**

 **HellLaser descending back to Hell.**


	5. Life Changes

Cold. That's all Kazuto felt in the atmosphere at her arrival.

He couldn't move, he couldn't speak….hell he didn't even know if he was breathing correctly. The atmosphere around him felt so cold, it was mild just a minute ago but now…..

"What's wrong Kirito?" Asuna asked letting him go and moved herself in front of him with a smile on her lips. "* **Giggle**** you're acting like you've seen a ghost."

Hearing her voice, Kazuto eyes widened in response as he quickly flipped himself over the couch. Standing up he glared at his opposite while making sure he was nowhere near her.

"What are you doing here Asuna?" he asked with a harsh tone.

"Oh well let's see, I was just walking by this nice neighborhood when I bumped into—" She was cut off as Kazuto rushed towards her and held her by shoulders against the wall.

"Why do you know where I live!? How did you know where I live!?" he shouted with rage in his voice. He wasn't angry that he found her, well he was mostly angry at the fact that now his mother and sister were in danger.

"*Sigh* straight to the point as always aren't you Kirito." She stated still smiling at the boy before her. "Well I could've easily just looked up through your hospital records and find out where you live but that would be no fun. Tell me, have you been hearing any voices in your head lately?"

"Voices?"

Kazuto stared at her with confusion in his eyes before he perked up at remembering the voice from this morning. That voice from earlier…..

"It was you wasn't it, I've been hearing your voice inside my head." He asked in a neutral tone, his answer received as the chestnut let out soft giggles.

"Guilty as charged." She answered giving him a wink.

"How?" he asked in anger.

"Now Kirito, no need to be hostile towards me. I'm only here to talk not fight. You let me say my piece and I'll be on my way…unless you don't want me to leave so soon?" she stated, teasing him at the end. Kazuto was about to say something else until he felt a burning sensation in his right eye.

BA-BUMP

"Agh!" he yelped letting go of Asuna's shoulders and collapsed to floor. He clutched his right eye with his right hand using his left to keep himself steady, panting a little as the burning sensation continued to function.

Seeing this, Asuna collapsed to her knees and was about to help him but once he turned to look at her he quickly backed up and gave a glare.

"Don't touch me…..Agh!" he said before shouting in pain once more. Whatever was going on with him, it was preventing him from doing anything other than clutch his right eye as the pain stimulated through it. Asuna then removed his hand before placing her own over his eye and started whispering some words but Kazuto could not hear her.

A moment later, Asuna slowly removed her hand from his closed right eye as she sat Indian style and smile at him.

"It stopped. You can relax now." She said softly. Kazuto didn't know why but the way her voice sounded, it sounded so gentle and sweet, like he could trust her even though every ounce of will within him was telling him no…but he did. He opened his right eye and practiced blinking with it before letting it function normally and sitting himself upwards.

Turning his head over to a smiling Asuna, he blinked at her twice and looked at her in awe. "What….What was that….what did you do?"

"Patience Kirito, all of your questions will be answered tonight. Right now, I will answer your current question about the voices in your head." She says wagging her finger side to side as if he did a bad thing causing him to deadpan at her.

 _'_ _Seriously.'_

"As for why you've been hearing my voice in your head is because of two things. One is that our bloods combined together and the other is you being a phantom."

"Phantom?" he asked as tilting his head a bit.

"One of the many groups of people that were born with unique powers."

"Wait….powers as in like super powers and crap?" he asked skeptically.

"Mmhm." She answered.

"I don't believe you." he said doubtfully.

"I figured as much but tell me Kirito…..do you really not believe it?"

"I..I.." he stuttered and paused once he started thinking about it. Looking at his past actions, the rough mornings when he felt that darkness inside him surge through his veins, or when he had psychological episodes with or without others around it…it was starting to make a bit of sense.

"I don't know." He answered as he gazed down into his lap and Asuna took this opportunity to stand in front of him, bent down and cupped his face, gazing into his eyes.

"Kirito, trust when I tell you this. You're not the only Phantom here, there are others like you out there. Then again, there were not that many phantoms left to begin with."

"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion only for her to shake her head.

"I will tell you later tonight."

"But you didn't really tell me anything."

"I know that's why I like keeping it a secret." She giggled at him while he looked at her with a deadpan expression.

 _"_ _How have I been able to put up with this woman for the past 2 years, oh right because no one else would! *sigh* either way, I've got to figure out how to keep my friends and family out of this...I don't want them to get caught in my problem."_ He thought grimly. The last thing he wanted was to get them hurt because of him. He knows that Asuna met them all once but that was it, there were no more encounters other than that or when he got stabbed by her a few months ago.

"Anyway, Kirito I think it's time for you rest. I'm sure your battle with Sinonon took a lot out of you." she stated as his eyes widened in shock. She knew about the sniper/emotionless girl that tried to kill him back at the hospital.

Before he could say anything, his eyes felt heavy and he fell forward as Asuna pressed her index and middle fingers against his forehead. Catching her opposite, she gently placed his head on a pillow against the arm of the sofa.

Brushing away his bangs with her fingers, she gave him a small kiss to his forehead while gazing at him lovingly.

"Sweet dreams, Kirito." She whispered before standing up walking out of the living room and to the steps. Quickly putting on her shoes, she went out the front door taking one last gaze at the place. _"I wonder what his room looks like."_ She thought leaving the area walking to the right side of the street knowing that Midori will come from the opposite direction.

About 10 minutes later, Midori's car arrived back at the household and stopped in front of the driveway as Suguha quickly got out of the car with the others behind leaving a confused mother.

"Kazuto!" she shouted frantically looking around before running into the living room guessing that he would be in there. Spotting him on the sofa and thinking that something happened, her eyes widened in fear as she kneeled and started shaking her brother. "Kazuto! wake up, wake up!

Hearing his sister, Kazuto blinked once or twice before groaning and looked to his left at Suguha. "Sugu?" he called out as he sat up and rubbed his eyes with his right hand. "Not so loud."

"*Sigh* Thank goodness you're okay." She said before embracing him as the others came in worried as well.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Oh Kirito, you would not believe the experience we had today at the flower park in Ashikaga. It was insane." Strea exclaimed. Kazuto looked at her still confused on what had happened, as she was about to start talking again Midori came in the room.

"What's going on, is everything okay?" he was about to answer but Suguha spoke first cutting him off.

"Yeah mom everything's okay." She said giving her mother a fake smile. Sachi was about to speak until Kotone quickly shook her head and motioned her eyes toward Midori giving Sachi the unspeakable message.

Sachi looked at her in confusion before quickly realizing the situation and let out a fake smile as did Strea. "Yes Miss kirigaya everything is okay."

Midori looked at them skeptically wondering if there was something wrong. Her daughter basically shouted in her phone and car to quickly come back home to check up on her brother. Thinking it was a sibling thing, the mother just sighed to herself before speaking.

"Okay but please don't scream in my ear the next time I pick you up." She complied while rubbing her right ear. The others looked at Suguha who gave her mother a sheepish expression before looking at Kazuto with stern eyes.

"We'll talk later." She whispered as he nodded his head, still confused on what had happened.

* * *

Somewhere in secluded part of the suburbs far from any building, there was an abandoned house with its windows boarded up. Asuna walked up to this house and onto the walkway before stopping and looked behind herself. Making sure that no one was seeing her, she continued walking to the house only for her body to disappear through an invisible force field surrounding the area.

On the outside it was dull but, on the inside it was clean. The house was a three-story building with five windows in view. Two on the first and second floor, and one in the middle on top.

As she walked in the house she was greeted with the view of the living room to her right as she saw Rika on the couch holding Keiko close as the little girl was curled into her lap frowning. Shino sitting near the backdoor with a curious expression on her face as she was fixing her sniper rifle.

"I'm home." she announced as she heard footsteps coming from ahead of her. UP at the stairs, there was a little girl with long dark hair and bright black eyes racing towards Asuna.

"Mommy!" she shouted as she ran into Asuna's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Nice to see you Yui. Did you give Yuuki any trouble?" she said as the younger girl just shook her negatively.

"Nope, I was good girl and stayed out of trouble, just like you wanted me to." Yui says as the chestnut patted her head gently.

"That's good."

"Did you see daddy, how is he? Is he okay? Sinon wouldn't tell me anything?" she asked in rapid fire before pouting at her last question.

"He's doing well…..but that depends on what Sinonon tells me since she was the one who met him today." Asuna looked up at the silent sniper who raised her head at the nickname and looked at them with a blank expression before shrugging her shoulders and went back to her previous activity.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." She mumbled but the chestnut still heard her and giggled at her friend's reply. Asuna then turned to Rika and Keiko and notice the frown on both of their faces. She felt Yui tug her skirt and looked down at her as she also gave the older girl a frown.

"Keiko-nii's sad. She's not talking, and she looks so empty. Yuuki-san tried to get her to talk earlier but Rika-san gave her an angry look and told her what she told me, but her voice was more…hostile." Yui explained gazing sadly at her friends.

"They've been like that ever since they came back." Both heads turned to see a girl with long purple hair that reached down to her back wearing a purple t-shirt and shorts walking barefoot up to them. "I tried to get something out of them only to get yelled at by Liz."

"Don't worry Yuuki, you know Lis is very protective of her and she'll act out of line if anything involves Keiko." Asuna reassured her.

Yuuki sighed to herself before frowning. "I know I know."

"How about this….." Asuna started before calling out to the other two. "Keiko, Liz could you both come here for a second."

Rika looked up hearing her name called and saw that Asuna was home, she didn't even notice that she was here already. She looked down at Keiko who was still unresponsive but seemed to hear her name as she noticed a small hint of movement in her eyes.

Rika slowly stood up along Keiko taking ahold of her hand before walking over to the three.

"Yuuki, why don't you take Yui and Keiko outback and watch over them while they play okay?" she said as the other girl nodded before taking both hands of the petite girls.

"Alright you two, let's go have some fun." Yuuki shouted with enthusiasm as she led both girls to the back, one giggling while the other was unresponsive. As soon as they were out of sight, Asuna turned her to Rika with a hardened gaze as the other girl gave her a glare of her own.

Shino looked up sensing the tension between the two and stopped working on her rifle.

"Liz…did you yell at-?" she was cut off as Rika interrupted her.

"No…..I didn't, I would never yell at your daughter. I know that she and Yuuki were only trying to help but I was on edge because of what happened at the park…it was right before we left." She said as her expression changed into a frown.

"What happened?" Asuna asked her but receive no answer as Rika decided to answer her question with a question.

"What's the one thing Keiko hates being called the most?" Asuna looked at her with a puzzled expression before it changed into anger. She connected the dots and quickly understood why the beast tamer was so down.

"She was called unstable."

"Hai. I didn't realize it until I picked her up, she spoke in a cold tone and was focused on killing the twins. Once I snapped her out of it, she became upset and apologized before clinging to me." Rika explained biting her lip in anger as her eyes flickered from her normal brown into dark pink. Her aura was also leaking until Asuna placed a hand on her arm, calming the blacksmith down.

"You know it's not your fault she's like that. She was seen and treated as a mascot by everyone…and not as her own person. If you hadn't saved her back then, she could've turned out a lot worse." The chestnut reassured her only to receive a sigh in return.

"I know." Rika replied clutching Asuna's hand with her own before leaning her head on the chestnut's shoulder. Neither saying anything else, Sinon chose this time to speak up and excuse herself from her rifle.

"I hate to interrupt but I believe we need to discuss our reports on Kazuto and his friends." She reminded to the two as they nodded their heads.

"Right." Asuna started before turning to Rika who was looking at the back door with a frown on her face. "Don't worry about Keiko, when she's feeling better I'll ask her." she reassured her as Rika nodded her head gratefully.

"Now….tell me everything that happened with your encounters." She said in a stern tone as they all sat down and proceeded to talk about the events from earlier.

* * *

It was about nighttime as Kazuto was in his room laying on the bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought. His talk with Asuna left him puzzled and confused. She knew about his fight with that sniper he met and not only that but she also tells him about the power's he been given. And his eye, when the black veins were threatening to take over again she simply stopped it with ease as if she's done it before.

And the whole time she was talking with him…..her sadistic side was kept in check and not once come on to him, not to mention she was gentle with him. He knew that she would always switch personas every now and then but her actions were confusing him.

"What is going on?" he asked himself with a hint of frustration in his tone. The door slipped open and in came Sugu as she sat on the bed gazing at her brother with worried eyes. He could tell that she wanted to talk to him about today but didn't know where to start.

"Oni-chan."

"Yeah?"

"It happened again didn't it?" she asked him, earning a confused look. "You almost lost control of yourself?"

Kazuto gaze remain unfazed but inwardly he was slightly shocked that she somehow knew that his phantom side did indeed come back. Instead of telling her about it he decided to lie, he didn't want her to be involve in whatever Asuna had planned for him. Unfortunately for him, his friends already knew about it.

"Well….no I didn't exactly lose control. I just had a slight-" he started out but was cut off as Sugu lifted herself up and straddled him, leaning her entire body down as her mounds touched his chest and her face leaning into his, both of their noses almost touching, gazing into his eyes with a glare.

"Oni-chan. Don't lie to me. Not again…..you already tried to hide your cuts from me and mom….don't do it again." She said.

"*Sigh* I'm sorry Imouto….I'm just….it's that….I have no idea how to explain what happened at the hospital and I'm not sure if you would believe me or not." He apologized.

Suguha had a pretty good idea what he was talking about. She remembers seeing him in a vision with half of his body covered in black markings and fighting another girl that had the same markings as him…it scared her. And knowing the person her brother is, he would keep it to himself to not worry her or their mother.

"Try me." She challenged him as she stared into his eyes with a defiant look. She wasn't going to let him do something stupid or dangerous on his own without talking to someone.

And for the next five minutes, Kazuto explained the events of what had happened at the hospital. He talked about meeting Sinon in the therapy room before they moved all the way down to the garage and then outside.

"When I went outside I noticed that the atmosphere felt dull or more like dead. Dead Trees, gray sky, empty world, I was the only one there. Sinon then came and said that her friends were dealing with you guys, the way she said set something off in me and I….." he paused remembering Sinon's words. As he did his veins started becoming dark again and this time it was reaching to his face.

Suddenly he felt Suguha wrap her arms around him and lay her chin on his right shoulder.

"Kazuto, calm down." She whispered softly as the black veins retracted from his arms back to into his clothes but the ones around his face remained. Lifting her head Suguha cupped her brother's cheeks and forced him to turn to her and she couldn't help but frown at the sight in front of her.

" _It's getting worse."_ She thought to herself. "Kazuto is that what happened?"

"Yeah. I don't know if you believe me or not but it's the truth. What I saw back there wasn't even close to logic, it was all like….like…."

"Something impossible to explain right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Kazuto….as crazy as it sounds….." she started as her brother closed his eyes already knowing that his sister would think that he was in denial or had another episode and was trapped in his own hauntings, only the words that came out of her mouth completely caught him by surprise.

"I believe you." she said in a soft tone as he opened his eyes.

"W-what?"

"Hai. You weren't the only one who had a crazy day, the same thing happened with Kotone, Strea, Sachi and me. At first I thought it was some type of illusion or my mind playing tricks on me but…." She paused as she looked away as if she was trying to say something.

"Oni-chan….it's all real." She let go of him before releasing his cheeks and turned around. He was about to ask her if something was wrong until she saw her grip the hem of her shirt and pulled it upwards over her head revealing her lingerie.

"S-S-Sugu w-what are you doing!?" he asked looking away from her body trying really hard to not look at her like that with his face flustered as his sister suddenly taking off her shirt. With her back to him, Suguha let out a soft smile knowing that her brother is embarrassed and felt him shift telling her that he was trying to avoid looking at her like that.

"It's okay to look." She said as she turned back around to face him, seeing him close his eyes shut. Opening his eyes slowly…Kazuto slowly looked at his sister's bare back and notice a tattoo on her back with the sylph logo up top.

"Uh…sis?"

"Oh, hang on." Sugu said. Later the tattoo glowed a bright green before sprouting fairy wings from her back.

"Whoa." Kazuto said in awe. Her wings looked as real as the ones in virtual reality. As he touched her wings, Sugu instantly stiffed forward and let out a moan confusing him.

"Oni-chan…" she said slowly turning herself towards him with pink cheeks. "I'm sensitive right there."

It took a few seconds but once it realization hit him he instantly turned red and let out a small surprised yelp before falling to the floor.

"Ow." Rubbing his head, he looked up at Sugu before he started apologizing. "Sugu, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that! I didn't think it would affect you like that and I was just curious because they looked mmph!" He was talking so much in a panic that he didn't even notice her right in front of him and pressed a finger to his lips.

"It's…okay. It caught me off guard too but… as long as its you… I don't mind." She replied with the blush still present on her cheeks. However it did not last long as her expression morphed into a serious one.

"Kazuto…what happened at the park today... it was real. All four of us split in the beginning but we were pulled into a dimension separate from the real one facing off against someone." She started off while her brother listened closely to every word she said.

 _"_ _She was caught in one too?"_ He asked mentally.

"Kazuto, do you know two girls named Rika and Keiko?" she asked him only for him to shake his head negatively. She then realized that she told him their real names instead of the avatar names, thinking that he knows the avatar names she asked him again.

"What about Silica and Lisbeth?" She knew that he recognized those names when she saw his eyes widened. "So you do."

"Yeah but I've only met them both once. Lisbeth was a blacksmith that crafted a sword for me a long time ago. Before that I met Silica when she lost her friend named…..um….Pita….no….Pina and we went to revive her before going our separate ways." He explained remembering his memories of the two. "Why do you ask?"

"Because they were the ones who attacked us." She answered making his eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"Mmhm. Rika went after me and Kotone while Keiko took Strea and Sachi." She stated.

"Wait why would they attack you?"

"We…don't know. All Rika said was that she was testing out some type of cube she had floating in the sky. Whatever it was it somehow gave her the ability to summon a weapon and not just that. She was also able to use magic with her weapon." Suguha explained catching Kazuto off guard.

He had an idea about the weapon summoning since Sinon did the same thing to him with her throwing needles and, he saw her hair and eyes change color, but he doubt that magic was a part of this situation.

"Magic? Like Hocus Pocus and Abbacadabra?" he asked skeptically.

Suguha raised her hand and flicked her finger against his forehead.

"Not that kind of magic you dummy. I mean magic from Alfhiem Online, and she used Salamander magic but that can't be right." She said as she gazed down at her lap narrowing her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Kazuto asked noticing her frown.

"It's just when I went part Sylph, I felt something weird within me. I didn't think much about this in battle but bringing it up now makes me wonder what we're dealing with."

"Explain."

"Her race is a Leprechaun, but she was using Salamander magic, she shouldn't be able to use magic at all." She stated as her brother gave her a confused look before blinking twice as he remembered what she was talking about. "Catching up?"

"Yeah, I remember what you're talking about. The nine races of Alfhiem and if I remember correctly the Leprechaun is known as the blacksmith race because of building high quality armor and weapons."

"Well look at you Oni-chan, I guess all those lessons on learning about Alfhiem paid off." Sugu said smirking while Kazuto gave her a deadpan expression.

"I had no choice, you would whack me with the kendo stick every time I got one answer wrong."

"And thanks to that, it motivated you to learn everything in within one week. I should've got an award for that." She said smirking at the memory of her teaching him about Alfhiem.

"Too bad you didn't get one." He mumbled but she heard him anyway and flicked his forehead again.

"Just for that you owe me two smoothies." She teased as he grumbled coherently before getting back on topic.

"Anyway you said that she had Salamander magic?"

"Yes, but the point is she shouldn't be able to use magic of a different race, she shouldn't be able to use magic period." Sugu stated firmly.

"It must be that cube, Sinon used the same thing during our fight but it only affected the dimension around us. And her own power, was on a whole different scale, more powerful than the cube maybe, I sensed it." He said as Suguha raised an eyebrow at his last sentence but refrain from speaking on it.

"And that's not all…..turns out Sinon is a known acquaintance of Asuna."

"*Sigh* of course she is." Sugu sighed to herself before gazing at her brother with another question in mind. "Wait what's her real name?"

"I don't know. I feel like I've seen her before, but nothing comes up."

Suguha then decided that it was time she asked him about _her_ , she didn't want to seeing how much stress it causes her brother but if she was going to protect him she needed to know.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"What was Asuna doing here and what did she talk about with you?" she asked as he sighed to himself.

"That was the one question I hoped you wouldn't ask me." He said in a nervous tone as he looked away from her.

"Kazuto, I need to know what she did to you. Even though you two were alone for a short time, she still could've hurt you." she said.

"Suguha….." he started off thinking of what to say and how to say it so she doesn't overreact. "…..she said that she knows about my…powers. Something about me being a Phantom."

"A Phantom?"

"I don't know….but what I do know is that she said she will tell me everything about it the next time we meet."

"And when is that?" she asked.

"Tonight." He said too quickly before realizing that his sister would flip.

"What!?" she shouted in alarm.

"I don't mean physically but mentally, the voices I've been hearing in my head lately are related to her." he said to calm her down before his voice got lower.

"Voices?" she called out in confusion before giving her brother a stern glare realizing that he hid something from her again.

"I'm sorry." He said nervously when she glared at him only for her to sigh in exhaustion.

'What am I going to do with you?"

"You said mentally right, so does that mean when you go to sleep?" she asked him, receiving a nod in confirmation. "Okay but I'm staying with you tonight and you'll tell me everything she says in the morning, got it?" she ordered with authority in her voice.

"Yes ma'am."

"*Sigh* baka." She mumbled to herself as her brother rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

After that, Suguha and Kazuto both turned in for the night and went to bed. True to her word, Sugu stayed closed to him the entire night and making sure that he was sleeping peacefully. She was worried about her brother talking with Asuna but she was more worried about what would happen to them from this point on.

Along with them, they're friends have just went through something that is outside logic and the battles they fought today in reality felt like the ones in VR. She couldn't but feel that soon something more drastic and dangerous will come to them...

Sword Art, Alfheim, Gun Gale, all those virtual reality worlds...

Soon...they will no longer will be virtual reality.

* * *

"I see." Asuna started with a hand on her chin. She was just told about the events that happened with Rika and Shino. It looks like the cube prototypes that Arsy gave them worked in perfect condition and that they were able to manifest they're own avatars, but something bothered her.

Her lover and his sibling.

Sinonon told her about her encounter with Kazuto and how badly his state was. She already knew his condition but she needed to confirm for herself. His mind was close breaking and his control over it is slowly decreasing if he doesn't get help soon…

Focusing her thoughts on the others, she wondered how his sister Suguha was able to manifest her own avatar as well. The cubes were specifically for them and only they were able to manifest their weapons so how was she able to… that unnerved her a lot.

"And what did was did she exactly manifest?"

"From what I saw, she's able to use healing magic. I damaged that pariah woman and then tortured her before being suddenly blind-sided by her. Not only that but she was able to summon a sword and she had wings on her back. Virtual wings." Rika said as she absently rubbed her right side from Sugu's attack.

"She's strong, crazy strong. I can still feel the bruise on my side from her surprise attack."

"I know."

"Sinon."

"Right, I had to mark Reaper because of his state. In order for me to see how bad it is, I had to release my own Curse and fight against his dead on." The gunner explained as she took off her glasses.

"We know, we all felt it." Rika added.

"Anyway, as you already know he can't lose himself to his Curse otherwise-"

"I prefer it if you didn't remind me of what happens to him if he does lose himself **Sinon**." Asuna said in a cold tone.

"…Understood."

Asuna relived a sigh before looking back at Shino. "Anyway, why did you mark him?"

"I had to. If his curse ever goes out of control or if he feels it slipping away, I'll know and I can sedate him but I can only do it so much."

 _'_ _I know…"_ Asuna recalled as she remembered hearing Kazuto's cries of pain, she needs to tell him about his powers now before she loses him forever.

"So what do we do now?"

"Until Arsy is ready with her project, we don't do anything. If you do run into any of them, don't cause trouble… I prefer to keep our secret hidden for a little longer. But that doesn't mean you can't tease them or have fun with them for the mean time." She suggested, adding the last part specifically to Rika.

"Hmm?"

"Oh don't act like that, during our talk I noticed that while you were talking about Suguha you that look in your eyes again." Asuna said with a sly look on her face.

Rika only giggled at her words before placing a hand on her cheek.

"What can I say, she's just as cute as your boyfriend. One look at her and I knew that I had found my playmate…" she raised a finger to her lip and bit before her other hand grabbed her lower region.

"Mmm, just thinking about it fills me with such excitement and bliss. I already know what she tastes like and its sweet, I wonder how she tastes down there." She finished with a blush on her cheeks.

Shino gave her a small glare as Asuna pinched her eyebrows in exhaustion.

"If you're going to pleasure yourself again, please do it somewhere that doesn't involve an audience." Shino said as Rika let out a seductive giggle.

"You know there's always room for more, just take your pick, top or bottom?" Rika asked her in a sultry tone.

"Is there no end to your seduction?"

"Nope." Rika said as she stood up from her seat and moved over Asuna before straddling Shino.

"Get off."

"Only if you make me…" Rika challenged as she grabbed Sinon's right breast and gave it a squeeze, the latter letting out a small squeal in surprise. "Oh~ someone's growing."

"Enough, Liz."

"Aww~ you're no fun." The blacksmith said as she pouted at the chestnut.

"Just… do it when you're alone and no one can hear you." she said as Rika let out another giggle before leaving the room to who knows where.

"Sinon…"

"Hmm…"

"You're in charge for tonight… I'm heading into Dream Link to talk to Kirito. Please make sure Yui and Keiko are in bed by curfew. As for others…make sure nothing gets too wild while I'm gone okay."

"Understood." The gunner nodded as she pressed her glasses.

"…And please put up a sound barrier around Liz. " She pleaded knowing that Rika was in heat and will not hesitate to share her _voice_ to the world.

"Don't worry I put that up the moment she left."

"Thank you." Asuna said in relief.

Sinon was about to leave until Asuna asked her to hold still. She thoguht that there was something wrong with confusion on her face only for it to have a small blush in her cheeks again as Asuna touched her breasts giving them a few squeezes.

"Wow…she was right. You are growing Sinonon."

"A-A-Asuna." Shino shouted turning away from her before making her out, her gun and bullets left forgotten on the table.

While Asuna just laughed at her friend's flustered face before morphing into a serious look.

"I guess I better get ready. You and I have long talk ahead us… Kirito-kun."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Man it's been two months since I've uploaded a chapter to this. Sorry for the wait, I got off exams and was enjoying summer vacation focusing on my stories. With a family relative visiting, doing some photos for photography and taking care of work, things have been a little hectic lately, which explains why I haven't been as active as I usually am.**

 **Anyway, it is almost time guys. The main plot of the story where the world changes into another VR Nightmare is almost here. I've added one more choice for the poll and it is Ordinal Scale. I didn't add it at the time because I haven't seen the movie yet but I did and now the choice is yours. Here are the votes so far.**

 _ **SAO - 4 votes**_

 _ **GGO - 2 votes**_

 _ **ALO - 1 vote**_

 _ **COM - 1 vote**_

 **Again, I just added OS so this should be interesting to see who will win. I think after the Ch. 6 I'll close the poll but thank you all for taking the time to vote. Sorry for the long wait but thank you for being patient, don't forget to read and review and I will see you all next time!**

 **Chaos HellLaser descending back to Hell.**


End file.
